Ouroboros: Zenith
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A fool would want to change the past while a wiseman would rather change himself. From the beginning, those sisters have always been fools, after all.
1. Heads before the Tail

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is 五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

There was something strange about today.

Today was just meant to be another day for Uesugi Fuutarou's usual poor self. He had ordered the school cafeteria's Yakiniku set without the Yakinuku as he often did. Such a meal left me with only the rice, vegetables, and soup. It wasn't much but it wasn't something he could complain about. It was a real oddity of a meal sure but it was the best bang for the budget of someone like him.

However, the moment he started walking towards the cafeteria seat he'd often use, he felt something strange that set off the back hairs of his neck straight. Now, he was often used to people staring at him so he immediately knew this pinprick at the back of his skull were gazes but compared to the usual feeling of ridicule or held-back pity, he felt this was different.

It almost felt like he'd say he was being "targeted", his instinct of a living being telling him that he was absolutely in danger.

When he turned his own line of sight across the cafeteria, he immediately noticed a group of five girls watching him a few tables away. The five-person group was wearing a uniform different from what the girl's at his school wore. Of course, such an unfamiliar looking group also drew the attention of everyone around them.

Perhaps, they were transfer students?

Well, not like it really mattered to Fuutarou. What did matter was that he was pretty sure the hunter-like gaze he felt had come from the direction of their table. He focused his sight to get a good look at their faces.

"…!"

At that moment, Fuutarou felt a shiver go through his spine. The moment his eyes met with their own, all five similar looking faces smiled at the same time. It was much like a horror movie, especially with how they all carried the exact same expression.

The poor student quickly turned his eye away from them. With a speed he didn't expect in him, he practically inhaled his rice and miso soup and left the cafeteria in a hurry. He had a bad premonition, that it would be better for him if he'd remain uninvolved with such people. Of course, there was no real logic to it but the feeling in his gut was even overpowering the hunger from his no course meal.

That afternoon, Fuutarou became Nostradamus as one of those girls transferred into his class. Her hair held star-shaped hairpins and she called herself Nakano Itsuki.

Hearing her name had sent a jolt though his body. He remembered that was the very same one his sister had told him over the phone. This girl was the student that he was supposed to tutor tomorrow.

All his classmates got excited seeing the new girl as she introduced herself by writing her name on the blackboard. It helped that she was a beauty, one all the boys welcomed to their school. All but Fuutarou, at least.

The reason was simple.

She was watching.

Ever since she had entered the classroom, her blue eyes had never left his face. Moreover, there was a strong glint in them that Fuutarou could clearly see. Such a powerful feeling of hunger swirled in those eyes that met his own. Of course, having never seen her before, Fuutarou averted his gaze.

Uesugi Fuutarou, couldn't help but feel fear from this girl, as he tried to keep his head down until she finished her introduction.

However, such resistance would end up in vain.

When she finished her introduction, Itsuki moved to her new seat. Her voice then whispered to him words that only he could hear as she passed his own.

"Good to see you again, Uesugi-kun."

He felt his breath stop and his heart reach his chest. How did this girl know his name even though they've never known each other?

He wanted to glance back to ask her but he couldn't as he soon felt the strong gaze settle on the back of his head.

That night, Fuutarou couldn't fall asleep. Such an experience had left him too anxious about the next day's part-time job as he still didn't know what Itsuki's words meant.

**Qq**

Fuutarou started the next day tired, having no knowledge of when he had fallen asleep and when he had woken up. He had to drag his legs out of his house, the exhaustion still in them, knowing he had to start his tutoring job today.

"Good morning, Fuutarou."

The greeting was natural as they came, as if it had been exchanged every day between old friends. It was a kind voice filled with love.

Naturally, Fuutarou had no idea who the owner of the voice was.

As no one had ever talked to him before, the greeting caught Fuutarou by surprise. He almost screamed as he turned to the source to see a girl wearing headphones standing behind him. If he thought about it, he could recognize her.

She was also part of yesterday's five-person group. One eye was hidden with her long bangs but if he looked closely, she actually looked just like the transfer student.

More importantly, why was this person here? Also, she also knew his name and even called him by his given one. So many questions swam across his mind however he couldn't say any of them out of fear of this girl.

After all, even her voice was gentle, those terrifyingly intense eyes looked to hold the same overwhelming feelings Nakano Itsuki's own held yesterday. They contrasted her gentle, almost blank, expression. They looked to burn as hotter than the sun shining down below them.

Too overwhelmingly hot.

"Good morning."

His lackluster tone hid the sweat forming in his brow. He didn't know what would have happened if he ignored her so he forced himself to reply. Once he did return it, she just nodded and lined her shoulders with his. As if such a position as natural.

Fuutarou had to wonder if she wanted to go to school together like this. Right as he was about to ask, she tilted her head, her bangs shaking.

"What are you doing? Let's go Fuutarou."

And so, they started moving.

They walked to school without any conversation on the way. There were many things he wanted to know but not once did she talk to him. Fuutarou just decided to ignore her, not wanting to say anything wrong that could damage the mood of his mysterious companion. It didn't help that he wasn't used to walking to school with anyone really plus the girl walked close enough that their arms and shoulders were touching.

On the way there, he had wanted to make a break for it multiple times but he couldn't do it out of the action being too risky plus his own lack of physical strength.

"So, you were running around here, Miku"

After arriving at the main gate and finally being allowed to separate himself from the girl, a voice called out to their direction. When Fuutarou turned out of reflex, a black luxury car filled his vision, no doubt something he'd never be able to afford no matter how many years he worked. A girl with long hair wearing hair ornaments on each side of her head suddenly walked up to the stranger next to him and loked her straight in the eye.

"Muu, Nino."

The girl, Miku, met her gaze and uttered the other girl's name as her cheeks inflated up like mochi. Even though such an action was childish, a disturbing air started to flow between the two. For the first time in a long time, Fuutarou considered sipping school and just returning home.

"Well, whatever."

The other girl, Nino, then broke her eye contact with Miku and turned to Fuutarou. Again, she had the same face which meant she must have been part of yesterday's five-person group. Not only her face, but something also dwelt within her pupils. A gaze that sent shivers crawling through Fuutarou's whole body. Fuutarou, sensing the danger, was already unconsciously taking steps away from her.

"-I'm not letting you go this time."

One sentence. With just those words Nino walked past Fuutarou. There was no doubt. It was the same feeling of a beast that had caught her prey. And not just any beast but a ferocious one that was hungry for blood.

With strength he hadn't believed he possessed, Fuutarou managed to move his trembling feet and rushed back to his classroom. Just by hearing his words, he felt like he shouldn't remain in such a spot. He didn't need to deal with that Miku or the other three of the group. It was just morning but his mind and body already felt spent.

As he sat down on his chair to calm himself, Fuutarou finally understood the relationship of those girls. They went to school in the same car and shared the same face. They were probably a rich family of sisters. Seeing the uniforms, they were wearing the day before, they were also in the same grade. Perhaps, they were the rare form of quintuplets?

Fuutarou wasn't entirely sold on the idea but they all did share the same face. However, he also remembered another thing his sister, Raiha, had told him about the part-time job. The pay was five times the market price of a normal tutoring job which was why he had been so adamant in doing it in the first place.

The number five continued to fester in his mind as other facts flashed through it.

The five-person group in the cafeteria yesterday. His student's name being Nakano Itsuki. That those girls looked to be quintuplets. The reward that was five times the amount.

It was a truth he'd never want to admit or conclude.

Nakano Itsuki wasn't his only student and that very idea made Fuutarou's stomach grumble in pain.

He didn't even need to look back to know she was still looking at him. Fuutarou then had to endure the whole time as he felt the powerful gaze drill into the back of his head. When lunch period began, he bolted to the cafeteria with the last of his strength. He needed to get away from those strong eyes.

Thankfully, he was able to order his lunch in peace. However, that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He was already tired and he knew he couldn't run away forever. Either way, at the end of the school day, he'd have to face all five of them.

"Uesugi-san."

"!"

The shivering thought of talking to all of them all at once disappeared as a ribbon suddenly appeared. Fuutarou felt as if his heart had stopped.

The same face, once more. This time with a ribbon on top like rabbit ears. Also, she was really close, close enough that their faces were almost touching.

"Aha! Did I surprise you too badly?"

"Kuh. You just spoke up so suddenly."

"Oh, that's true! Ehe, sorry."

Fuutarou's anger simmered down as he heard her apologize normally. Somehow, even though she was one of that group, he had finally met a human with a normal reaction. The three he had encountered so far had intense gazes and uttered words he didn't understand at all but it seemed this girl was different.

His mouth opened with just a hint of caution. He'd have rather walked away but this may be his best chance to get to the bottom of things before his job later.

"…so what do you want?"

"Well, I hadn't introduced myself before. I'm Yotsuba."

"Yotsuba…Is your last name Nakano?"

"Yup!"

"A girl with a face like your own transferred into my class yesterday."

This confirmed it. This girl, Yotsuba, was also a student he was in charge of today.

Good. It seemed she'd be a good source of information. It helped that she was smiling with relatively normal eyes. He didn't feel that instinctive fear from her. Just knowing that he didn't have to worry about one of them made relieved him more than it should have.

"We're sisters."

"I see. Then, are you all perhaps Quintuplets?"

"As expected of Uesugi-san! You really do know everything. You're always taking care of Itsuki too."

"…" Fuutarou had to wonder if there was some sort of misunderstanding. Was being stared at the same as taking care of a person these days?

"I thought to introduce myself earlier. Starting today, Uesugi-san is our tutor, right?"

"So you knew?"

"Of course!"

I see…"

Hearing Yotsuba's words brought a sigh of relief out of Fuutarou's mouth. Apparently, they knew his name and face because they already knew he'd be their tutor. Well, the form he submitted included a picture, as well so it wouldn't be odd to think that they were shown what he looked like beforehand.

Feeling tension leave his shoulders for the first time in the last 24 hours, Fuutarou allowed himself to lean back on his seat.

"Well, it seems the mystery has been solved."

"Mystery?"

"Well, you learned of my name because you were informed, I'd be tutoring you in advance right?"

"…"

While he was a bit curious about the attitudes of the previous three sisters and the meaning of their words, it was all probably just some form of observation or way to approach him. He was a boy that was the same grade as them after all. Such things could have looked suspicious so they wanted to observe him themselves. Of course, that was all speculation but what else could it be?

In any case, Fuutarou was happy that the mystery of why these girls knew him had finally been laid to react.

"No, no."

"Eh?"

However, Yotsuba's words felt like they froze the world around him. Her expression was the same as before but, as if proving she was a quintuplet, her eyes matched those of the other three he had met.

"It's because we've known Uesugi-san for a long time."

Fuutarou had never thought he'd run away from food but here he was.

**Qq**

It was inevitable.

As much as he willed it, the school day had eventually ended and Fuutarou found himself standing in front of a luxury apartment where he knew the Nakano sisters were waiting. His stomach twisted so much he felt like fainting.

The whole day had been awful. In the morning, he couldn't concentrate in class at all due to the constant gaze of Itsuki on him while in the afternoon, Yotsuba's words did the same. Yet, it still felt like time had passed in an instant.

He almost felt like crying. Even though he knew in his very being that these sisters were dangerous, he had no option but to take the high-paying part time job to pay back his family's debt.

All for Raiha's smile.

Even so, he couldn't get himself to move his feet. Feelings of tension, fear, anxiety, and fatigue swirled across his body, holding him down from entering. Well, it's not like he knew how to enter such an apartment in the first place.

For now, he needed to relive his tension. That way, he'd surely find a way to get through this trial, in and out.

Confirming no one was around, Fuutarou took out his student handbook he often kept in his pocket. Because of current circumstances, he felt like he wanted to rely on her just a little bit. As he carefully spread open the photo in his notebook, his mouth unconsciously relaxed away from a taught grimace into a soft smile.

The picture reflected his old foolish self as well as memories of gratitude and longing. He had to make sure he didn't bring this out in front of his sister so he didn't have much opportunity to look at it.

His shoulders lowered. It was as if the girl in the photo was sharing her energy with him. Her smile shined like a sun and drove away the dark feeling within him who was about to enter the tiger's pit.

What was she doing now?

Has she changed since then?

Could they meet again?

If they did, he'd definitely tell her about being a tutor for these dangerous sisters. Really dangerous. It sounded like a joke but he knew she'd just listen and laugh along to this sort of story.

At the same time, he couldn't help but remember their promise. To become people needed by others. He had studied his ass off solely for that purpose. If he thinks about as a tutor, he could act as such a person for his students.

Just thinking of it like that made him feel a little positive about his new job. Now, he could definitely face those scary sisters.

With enthusiasm filling his heart, Fuutarou found himself motivated for the first time that day.

"Fuutarou-kun."

But it didn't last long.

"Guh!"

To think he didn't notice such a threat approaching from behind him, probably because he was too busy being sentimental. Jumping, he unintentionally dropped his student notebook.

"What are you doing over there?"

He didn't even have to turn around to know that the same face would greet him once more. From the hairstyle, he already knew this was the final sister he had yet to meet.

"You're our tutor, right? What are you doing?'

"…you're one of the Nakano sisters, yes?"

"Mmhm. I'm Nakano Ichika. Well, don't just stand there. Let's go up already. Everyone's waiting."

"Oh, well, even if you say that, I don't know how to get inside."

"Then let Onee-san help you out. I'll show you how."

"Right."

The final sister, Ichika, guided Fuutarou into the condominium with a warm smile of her face. So far, it seemed like she was just like Yotsuba earlier, normal, however Fuutarou knew he needed to stay alert. Even Yotsuba had turned in the end. He needed to be on his toes. He could only hope that the final person he'd meet was a decent one.

Not saying another word, Fuutarou followed after her, making sure to keep a comfortable amount of distance between them.

"We're on a pretty high floor so it takes a while for the elevator to get here.

While waiting for the elevator to reach them, Fuutarou tried to strike a conversation with Ichika who spoke friendly enough. According to her, she was the eldest sister even if it was just by a few seconds. She felt responsible as their oldest sister although she used to have a bad habit of taking what her sisters owned. She also talked about a few struggles of being a quintuplet.

That part Fuutarou could actually sympathize with her on because he also had a little sister to look after. He hadn't realized it but he soon found himself relaxing as they continued to coverse.

"Even if you're all quintuplets, you all are surprisingly different."

"Really? We all like different things of course. Favorite foods, drinks, animals, tv shows, and many others. We all have our own preferences. However, sometimes everyone really wants the same thing no matter what. What do you think we do?"

"I wouldn't know."

"It's okay. Just try to answer as our new tutor."

"…If you think about it. It'd be normal to divide it among you all, right? But if it's something you can't share, then maybe you can all fight for it to come up to a fair decision. That way no one can complain."

"…that's what I thought before too."

"…?"

"For example, what if what we want is in the hands of someone outside the five of us? What then?"

"…"

"Hey, Fuutarou-kun, what should I do if that was the case?"

Ichika asked without turning her eyes away from the elevator door in front of the both of them. Compared to what they were talking about earlier, her story seemed to be going in an odd direction however, because he could feel the seriousness in her tone, Fuutarou didn't worry about it too much.

Perhaps, it was related to him becoming their tutor.

Giving himself a moment to think about it, Fuutarou replied.

"Well…if you don't want to divide it and you don't want it to be stolen by someone else, you should first secure such a thing with the five of you from the beginning and then share it with everyone else."

In the first place, as long as he had no idea what they were talking about, he couldn't come up with a clear answer. Perhaps, they were talking about a scholarship of some sort? It couldn't be food anyways. It was something they couldn't share yet could also be stolen. There were many things that could fall under that range.

Just as he finished speaking, the elevator door opened as it finally arrived.

"-So, Fuutarou-kun thinks that way, as well."

Getting into the elevator, Ichika turned to Fuutarou and smiled.

At that moment, Fuutarou confirmed that the girl before him was indeed a Nakano sister. Her gaze that locked onto his was just as strong as the others.

Behind him, the elevator doors closed with a silent click.

**Qq**

It didnt take too long for Ichika to lead Fuutarou to the room all the sisters resided in. While their earlier conversaroon remained fresh in Fuutarou's mind, the tutor put it aside for now to focus on other things. Mainly, the girls in front of him.

Five identical faces stared back at him. All five sisters were sitting on the sofa acrross him. He could feel the immense pressure of five burning blue eyes lock onto his own. He had never been as scared as he had been as right now.

However, he was already right here, in the proverbial den of lions. If he could finish the lessons safely, he could go back home and rest.

Making sure to keep a careful eye on them, Fuutarou briefly introfuced himself, even if they seemed to have already known him, and handed out a sample test he had prepared to gauge their abilities. To his surprise, they did so without any fuss and obediently started to answer the worksheet before them.

For their first day of tutoring, it was good enough to learn their current abilities. It was more important to learn what he had to work with rather than set final goals. The order of the client, their father, was only to have them all graduate anyways.

It was something much easier than he expected if he were to be honest. For only graduation, he didnt think a tutor was needed but who was he to complain to someone willing to pay him for it.

Well, that's what he initially thought before he saw these results

It seemed he had underestimated stupidity.

"I have no words."

Only one conclusion came to him as he finished scoring their tests: These five were idiots.

The test hadn't even been that hard. He just needed to confirm how much of the basics they already understood but the mistakes were still way too high.

It seemed his client truly knew best. There was no way they'd be able to graduate like this.

"Hah. And we've already did this once before."

"Well, it's been a long time since then."

"It's okay. Now, we have Fuutarou."

"Yeah!"

"He'll be out tutor."

Thankfully, their stupidity didn't seem to affect their spirits at all. Surprisingly, all five sounded like they were willing to study ans, for reasons he didn't know, had an naturally high amount of trust in him.

He didn't remember earning such a thing but now was not the moment to worry about it. It's just good that they were all motivated to change themselves. Fuutarou himself was proof that one only needed motivation and will to become better.

Moreover, even if he did call them idiots, their scores were at least at the level where he could expect them to improve. He had noticed when checking their tests that they all had their own subjects they were strong with. If they could cover their weaknesses while concentrating on their strengths, they could definitely graduate.

Now, if all five of them were miracle-class idiots plus had zero motivation then Fuutarou may have given up right then and there. Thankfully, that was not the case.

Standing up, Fuutarou fixed the papers and held them between his arm and torso.

"I'm happy to see that everyone is motivated but such a sudden test must have tired you all out. For now, it's fine to rest up. This shall be all for our first day. Session adjourned."

"Hold on a second."

Just as he tried to get away with a sudden goodbye, Fuutarou was stopped by the one with butterfly clips. Nino, if he could recall. A line of sweat flowed down Fuutarou's cheek.

He tried not to make his nervousness apparent as he slowly eyed the door.

"What is it?"

"Let's eat dinner together."

"You're hungry, right? I'll cook too."

"Let's eat Uesugi-san!"

Nino and Miku suddenly threw an invitation of a meal at him with Yotsuba supporting them. Their faces were soft but the look in their eyes were enough to have hik afraid.

However, Fuutarou knew he shouldn't fall here. Now that he finished their tutoring, he had no reason to stay at this place. It helped that he also didn't want to stay too.

He was exhausted in both body and mind. He wanted to go home, eat Raiha's home-cooked meals, study in the bath, then fall to bed.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to reject your offer. I don't want to impose plus I don't want to keep my sister waiting after she had cooked food for me."

His reasoning was perfect. He didn't even need to lie. Using his family for a reason was sure to have them back down.

"It's fine!" Itsuki spoke up, waving her phone. " I already contacted Raiha-chan"

Fuutarou could only stare at the star wearing girl. He didn't think such a rebuttal would come from an unexpected place. Also, how did she know Raiha's name? And why does she have his sister's phone number?

The tutor felt like he was gradually being surrounded by an invisible force.

"So there shouldn't be any problems now. Well, Fuutarou-kun, why don't you sit down?"

Fuutarou had no choice but to follow Ichika's instructions with how much pressure her smile was radiating down on him. He sat down on the table, cutlery and plates already set.

"Don't you want to eat?"

"Or maybe you want Onee-san to feed you?"

"No, that's..."

Egged on by Itsuki and Ichika on both his sides, Fuutarou hurriedly picked up his spoon.

Before him, laid a feast fit for a king. Two steaming hot dishes laid before him. Just by looking at them he could tell they were elaborate dishes that were just as complicated to make as they were delicious. He had never even seen some of these before. Were they French or something? There were also more simple familiar ones like Omurice which were more approachable tham the unonown dishes. This was one area Fuutarou had no idea about. All of them looked to be made by the Nino and Miku.

Was it really okay to eat the food before him?

It was ither instinct or perhaps just intuition but...this was dangerous. His hesitation didn't go unoticed.

"I wonder if you don't like what I made. Weren't you okay with anything besides raw fish?"

He tried not to drop his spoon as Nino casually mentioned his tastes in good. The more important part was how to get through this phase...That was it!

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I may have eaten a bit too much for lunch."

"Is that right, Uesugi-san? Didn't you eat your usual set meal today?."

"Yakinuku set without the Yakiniku. Is that right, Yotsuba?"

"That's only miso and veggies at that point."

And once more, his excuse was cut off. It seemed there were no escapes at this point.

No, in the first place, maybe his intuition was just wrong. It was practically insulting how he was hesitating when they looked to be acting on good faith. If he couldnt show he trusted them, how could they trust him? This sort of thing would affect the tutoring job.

Also, it was strange that he hesitated when there was free food in front of him. Even if the delicious-looking food tasted horrible, his poor palette would still find it acceptable. Maybe, if there were past experiences of some sort but he had no such memories of being poisoned or drugged. His worries had no basis at all

This food was surely made to welcome their tutor.

"Itadakimasu."

To start things off, Fuutarou pulled over a nearby omurice. Nearby, Miku pumped her fist while Nino humphed how he didn't choose her dish first. Taking a spoonful, she slowly brought it to his mouth to find...rather tasty food. It wasn't anything especially delicious but he wouldn't know of such things anyways. He could eat it which was good enough for him.

After taking many bites of the omurice, he then decided to try Nino's dish. He took a spoonful of whatever the dish,hoping i was as delicious as it looked. His impression turned out to be right. Even someone like him could tell the seasoning and texture was good .

If they were to ask him which was delicious, he'd have to say both were.

Delicious.

Delicious.

…Delicious.

…Delicious.

…Sleepy.

…Delicious.

…Sleepy.

Sleepy ... sleepy.

…What?

"Huh?...what's..."

"Ara, Fuutarou-kun is feeling sleepy?"

"No...I..."

"It's fine. I'll wake you up later."

"That's...wrong..."

"Good night, Fuutarou-kun."

Losing his consciousness, Fuutarou let go of the spoon in his hand, his body teetering to the side. Before he could fall and hit the floor, Ichika, who sat next to him, placed his head on her lap. Soon, she felt soft snores coming from his body.

"This is somewhat nostalgic."

"Hey, Ichika. What do you mean by that?"

"...did you do it? Give Fuutarou a lap pillow?"

"That's a secret."

"Let's not fight anymore!"

"Right, we don't have to compete between us."

The remaining four people lined up to surround his sleeping body.

"But I wonder if it's okay to borrow Uesugi-san for the whole day."

"It's fine, Yotsuba. I already called Raiha-chan to tell her that he's staying overnight today so that she wouldn't worry. Father-in-law also said it was okay."

"That's good. I can relax than. I didn't want her to worry."

"Yotsuba really likes Raiha-chan, huh?"

"It's natural, Miku. She's our sister-in-law, after all."

"But it's okay. Uesugi-san, I borrowed it."

"That's right. It's actually pretty fresh to have a sister that's not the same age as myself."

Five girls then reached out to his sleeping left hand.

"Fuutarou-kun said it, right? We just have to share between the five of us. That's why I'll make sure to use Sensei's teachings."

The thumb, said to fuel consciousness and belief

"You said it, right? Grab on. So I'll grab you. From now on, I'll never let you go."

The index finger, said to show aggressiveness and determination

"This time, it will be me who Fuutarou falls for. So please look at me."

The middle finger, said to enhance understanding others and being understood.

"I'm sorry, Uesugi-san. Even though I got what I wanted back then I feel like it's not enough. Now, I want it all the time. Your smile, that is."

The ring finger, said to deepen the bonds of love and make wishes come true.

"Uesugi-kun. We have decided. Everything will be divided into five equal parts. Joy, sadness and suffering. And even you. Because you are our partner."

The little finger, said to attract opportunities and the opposite sex.

"So no longer..."

"...Never again..."

"...we'll ever..."

"...allow ourselves..."

"...to let you go.

* * *

**TN: I was reading some fics and stumbled upon this gem of a fic. To my surprise, it had the same premise as Loop-de-loop...only the author actually bothered to write it out! Needless to say, I knew I had to tl it.**


	2. Ichika

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is 五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

"…well, what do we do now?"

"You've enjoyed that enough now leave it to me."

"Absolutely not."

"No, Nino, you can't."

"That's right, let's be fair."

"Itsuki-chan is right. We should do it fairly by birth."

"That's not fair at all!"

"Oh, I don't mind."

"That's because Nino is second."

"…Janken. Let's do Janken."

"I agree with Miku."

"Well, that's safe, after all?"

"Yes, I's air."

"Then let's do it. No complaining after."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Hooray."

**LINE**

His awareness came back to Fuutarou slowly. His mind was unusually blank and his body was as heavy as lead. He could barely move a finger. Since when was the last time had he felt so tired?

It felt like he had just run a marathon. His body didn't want to do anything and just sleep the rest of the day away.

But it'd be a waste of time to sleep that much. Instead, if he had such time, he should use it to study.

Much like slowly opening a coffin, light leaked from the gap between the curtains of a nearby window, illuminating the room with light. Without such a source of illumination, the room would have been pitch dark otherwise. An unfamiliar ceiling and lighting entered his view.

This wasn't his house. Just, where was he?

It was at this point that he noticed his body was actually sinking into something soft? Was this what people called a bed? It was much different from the cheap futon Fuutarou usually used. His eyes dared to flutter back to sleep due to the excessive comfort but he managed to endure it. If he didn't get up now, he'd never be able to check his situation.

He turned his neck, moving his field of view to the side.

The first thing that entered Fuutarou's eyes was an image of a naked girl wrapped in the same blanket he was also using. One of those quintuplets he'd never be able to forget.

"Ah…"

Immediately, his consciousness awoke as if he was shocked by lightning and all heaviness in his now wide eyes disappeared. Fuutarou jumped out of the bed, a hand across his mouth to hold back a scream. All fatigue was now forgotten.

"Ah…"

He couldn't speak even if he wanted to. Fuutarou's brain was confused and terrified of the sight in front of him. His body was frozen as it couldn't understand the situation before it. It just couldn't catch up to his racing mind.

"…Hmm"

The naked girl's mouth open with a small moan, perhaps in reaction to Fuutaoru jumping out of the bed.

"….Oh, Fuutarou-kun. What happened?"

"Don't, why, you, Clothes! Where is here!? Why am I in this place-"

"For the time being, calm down. Deep breaths, take a deep breath."

"Like I can be calm! You're not wearing anything at all! Who are you in the first place? Miku or Nino? Or Yotsuba? Maybe Itsuki?"

"I wonder if that was deliberate. I'm Ichika."

"Whatever! Now, your clothes!"

Apparently, the woman before him was more upset that he had mistaken her name over the fact that he could see her naked. Was she just naturally shameless or was this a quintuplet thing? Fuutarou couldn't understand.

He diverted his gaze as he yelled at Ichika who puffed up her cheeks due to the naming blunder. This was bad for his heart so early in the morning. Even if his stomach was damaged from all the stress and fear yesterday, it would be nothing compared to his heart.

"…I have some questions."

After the shameless girl in front of him dressed herself, Fuutarou sat back down on the bed with Ichika sitting next to him. It was a bit worrying how close she was but he didn't dare point something like that out. It seemed he had no choice but to ask her questions even if she was close enough to break any sort of personal boundaries.

"What do you want to know?"

"First, where are we?"

"We're in my room. I'm sorry, but it's a little messy."

When he looked around, Fuutarou immediately found clothes spread out all over the floor. Apparently, she did not know the notions of "tidy up" much like how she didn't know the meaning of shame. Fuutarou could only sit on the bed as he realized there was no place to step on that wasn't covered in clothes, underwear, or cosmetics.

While such a thing was concerning, Fuutaoru had a larger problem on hand.

"Why was I sleeping here?"

It was absolutely necessary to confirm this because he didn't remember anything at all.

He could recall teaching them for the first time yesterday then being invited to dinner. Although, it would be more correct to say he was forced to participate rather than being invited. Also, the food was made by Nino and Miku. That was also in his memory.

The problem was he didn't remember anything after eating their food.

"You don't remember?"

"…yes."

"Fuutarou, fell asleep after eating rice."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you must have been so tired."

"I don't remember getting up or moving my body that much."

"…"

Certainly, he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before. This was pretty much because of meeting one of the sisters transferring to his class with scary eyes. In addition, she turned out to be his future student. He didn't sleep a wink.

And yesterday, the day started with an ambush by a headphone wearing stalker woman in the morning and followed by the others one after another. His fatigue had accumulated both physically and mentally.

But was it really true that he was able to sleep so well after eating at another person's house? Moreover, in the den of the Nakano Sisters who he had been fully cautious of?

…Was he drugged?

Such an idea fleeted into his mind but he immediately dismissed it.

How stupid. This wasn't a TV drama. How would a high school girl who wasn't a doctor get access to such potent sleeping pills? What would one even gain from having him fall asleep? What merits could be stolen from a poor high school student like him?"

"Itsuki-chan contacted your family to tell them you were staying overnight. Also, you don't need to worry about school because today is a holiday."

"….so that's how it was?"

"Isn't that fine?"

"…"

Honestly, he couldn't say anything else. He understood her explanations but he wasn't convinced. There was something he was missing.

But there was no doubt that he was sleeping in Ichika's bed. He'll have to ask with his father later to be sure but perhaps her words weren't lies.

"I know I fell asleep but then why am I sleeping in your room? It would beokay if you had just left me alone in the living room."

"Fuutarou is our tutor so we couldn't do that. We fought a little on who would carry you but we all decided to have you go to my room.

Fuutarou remembered that these girls were rich princesses even if hed often forget with how creepy they were. I would have been impossible for a woman with manners to leave a person like him as he was. It was then that the sisters decided fairly who would take care of him which led to Ichika being the winner. In Fuutarou's opinion, he'd be okay with just sleeping even on the luxury sofa in their living room.

_'Also, do they not sleep together or something?'_

Even if they couldn't leave their guest in the living room, there was no need to sleep together in the same bed. Ichika could have just slept with one of her sisters.

They were both adolescent man and woman, after all. If their father knew he had slept on the same bed as her, he'd definitely be fired. There was no way he wanted his high-income part-time tutor job to end like this.

_'Can I trust Ichika that nothing had happened?'_

Of course, Fuutarou didn't trust them one bit. Even from their first meeting yesterday and the day before, the events were so traumautic that he had no confidence that he could look them in the eye.

Ichika's reaction was also strange. Even if she didn't, for example, she just didn't recognize him as a man, she was still too defenseless.

Just where did this trust come frome? He had no idea. The reason why they trusted a male tutor they had barely known for two days was something he couldn't wrap his mind around.

And not only Ichika. Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, and Itsuki. He didn't know what they were thinking. He didn't even think they had any bad thoughts because he never felt they were malicious.

If they rejected, he'd understand. Any young girl would normally reject a tutor of the opposite sex. Even Fuutarou would admit that, if he was in their position, he'd have a hard time studying if the person his parents paid was someone of the opposite sex and the same age.

But then, they didn't reject him, instead it was oddly accepting.

From a third-party perspective, Fuutarou would describe himself as a boy who only knew how to study. And until now, he had cut off all human relationships besides his family. Such a person wasn't flattering or amiable for, even for him. It especially wasn't a person who would leave a good first impression.

So, he could understand if they found him to creepy to trust. The strange large amount of good faith was far more frightening than bad faith he could at least understand.

"What else do you want to ask?"

There were too many. Why did all this trust come from? What did Yotsuba mean from knowing him in the past? There were also many meaningful words the other sisters had said as well. He wanted to understand it all.

"... Why were you naked?"

"Oh, that's just my habit. I take my clothes off when I sleep."

"Oh."

"Aha. I'm sorry I was surprised."

But he didn't ask. For some reason, he felt like if he knew the answers, he wouldn't be able to come back anymore.

So, he doesn't have to ask anything. There's no need to learn such things.

Regardless of the eccentricities of the Nakano sisters, Fuutarou was just a business partner who they just met. One was also his classmate but not a friend.

He'd need to make sure this relationship lasted. If they don't cross any lines, then there was no need to be deeply concerned with the circumstances. He didn't even need to be their tutor every day. He'll maintain a proper distance from them. That would be for the best.

"…No, you took care of me after all."

Fuutarou felt his heart lighten. It didn't matter what mysteries these girls had. He just needed to guide them as a good teacher. Fortunately, they had high motivation for studying and there was no need to force them to do it. Of course, if they wanted to reach out, he'd take their hand and guide them. This was just studying.

The responsibility will be fulfilled as long as he'd be paid. He'll make sure they'd all graduate with smiles.

"I didn't really help. You were just sleeping."

"No matter, you still helped me."

At last, Fuutarou had finally gotten a clue on how to associate with these Nakano sisters. His mouth relaxed and tension left his shoulders. Apparently, he'd been overthinking things. The simpler their relationship the better. Teacher and student would be fine.

It wasn't such a dry cut description, of course. Even though it was a work relationship, trust was still important. He just needed to draw lines and invisible areas between them. That was all.

If he did that, communication with them will surely go smoothly.

"Don't worry about it, we're partners. Let's go with that."

Even so, Ichika's expression looked more natural today compared to yesterday. She looked practically radiant. Did something good happen? Maybe, she had just been in a bad mood yesterday.

"There's a problem, Ichika."

"What is it?"

"These sheets. It seems that I had sweated a lot last night. It's really wet. It's a bit more dry but the pillow is the same."

"…"

"If you need to clean it, tell your father to deduct it from my salary."

"…You don't have to worry."

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah, because it's a commemoration."

"Commemoration? Well, I'm saved if that's the case…also were you injured somehow?"

"Why do you say that?"

"No, the bedsheet has a red spot."

"…I fell a bit and got hurt."

"Huh…"

Ichika, who Fuutarou had thought lacked shame, hid behind the bedsheet, her face red. She must have been embarrassed when he pointed it out.

That was fine. This was the ideal relationship between teacher and student.

At that time, Fuutarou truly believed such a thing.

* * *

**TN: I don't endorse such actions but I won't judge if you do. If you still don't understand, congratulations! You too may be dense enough to have your own harem waiting for you, one you never noticed until now.**


	3. Miku

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is ****五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム**** by ****いぶりーす****. Check em out.**

The second day of tutoring came a few days later after Fuutarou had shamefully fallen asleep in his student's home on the first day of his part-time job.

Until that day, Fuutarou's school life remained unchanged.

When he left his house, Miku would be waiting, followed by Nino. They'd then go to school together. In class, he'd have Itsuki try to drill a hole into the back of his head with her intense staring followed by eating lunch with Yotsuba who sat awfully close to him. Even when he tried to quietly study in the library, Ichika would join him. He'd then return hom surrounded by all the sisters.

He first spent those days tired out of his mind but it seemed that he had finally gotten used to it at some point. Perhaps, a person could get used to anything in life with enough repetition.

Learning is about familiarity, after all. People are living creatures that constantly learned and grow. Fuutatou was convinced he wasn't some stupid herbivore who couldn't learn anything.

Even these girls with scary eyes and strong personalities was something he could get used to. It was even to the point where he made a few new discoveries regarding the Nakano sisters.

He had initially thought all the sisters held the same swirling painful stare but Ichika alone was relatively slightly better than the rest. Somehow, he felt there was more space compared to the other sisters. It's common for them to be close when they talked to him but it was only the eldest that did not put as much pressure. This was a good thing for Fuutarou.

Even if the silent pressure remained from the remaining four sisters, especially from Miku, was something Fuutarou was getting accustomed to, it still hurt his stomach. Besides Ichika, it felt like they all wanted something from him. Something Fuutaoru had no idea about.

The only thing he could think of that he could offer without money was the ability to study.

Then again, he didn't need to know such things. It didn't matter because he decided to draw a line in how he interacted with them.

If they were looking for wisdom or knowledge, he'd be happy to oblige but anything else was outside his jurisdiction. Just ask anyone else. Their relationship between them was only student and teacher and he had no intention on going beyond that category.

So, for Fuutarou, Ichika was the easiest to handle so far. Even though she was a quintuplet, perhaps she was the most behaved due to her being the eldest sister. If that was the case, then he'd like her to hold the reigns of her other sisters…but he knew that wouldn't happen.

"Alright, let's take a break."

"Oh, I'm tired."

"I'll brew some tea."

"I want matcha soda. Nino, can you get it from the fridge?"

"I want something sweet after using my head so much."

It was around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, when he decided to call for a break in their studying. Even if the Nakano sisters were all motivated, they still weren't good at it.

Doing things you didn't like is hard work. If he didn't call for breaks, there was no way these sisters would be able to concentrate. Well, Fuutaoru himself also wanted one too.

_'I need to remember that sleep is important. Should I sleep early once I go home today?'_

As the sisters took their break, Fuutaoru glanced through possible problems that he planned to have them solve after the break.

He was sleepy today too. The balance between his own studies and his work as a private tutor was more cumbersome than he had imagined and yesterday he had stayed up all night to create individual assignments for each sister according to their results in the previous test.

As long as students showed motivation, the teachers had an obligation to respond to their enthusiasm. It seemed that he had become too enthusiastic in his job for his own good. It'd be rude if he fell asleep in their house for a second time so he did something he'd never do and bought a can of coffee. For now though, he could relax a bit.

"Everyone, I brought the tea. What do you want to drink?"

"No, I'm good."

Nino, who had come back from the kitchen, handed out a drink to each sister before finally handing a cup of steaming tea to Fuutarou who hadn't even asked for it.

He couldn't refuse but he still peeked into the cup. At first glance, it looked like everyday tea. Fuutarou didn't know good tea from bad but, just from the scent, even he'd realize that the tea leaves used were no doubt expensive. Fuutarou normally just drank water from the cafeteria or barley tea at him. It was more than he normally drank. Tea also contained a bit of caffeine so it would help with his sleepiness.

He brought up the cup of tea Nino served up to his mouth.

His hand stopped right before it could reach it. For some reason, his hand refused to move any further. Unconsciously, his body was ringing warning bells.

"What's wrong?"

"No, I thought it'd be better to cool it down for now."

Nino just stared at him suspiciously as Fuutarou returned the tea cup to the plate without having drank a sip of it

"Do you have cat's tongue? Or do you want candy? Or many barley tea would be better?"

"…I just don't feel like it today.

Fuutarou turned away from Nino's intense stare. If she continued to stare at him with such eyes all the time, he'd have an illusion that she could see straight through his chest.

Nino was no good at all. Among the sisters, she spoke of one who knew too much about him such as how she knew his favorite foods and drinks.

"Fuutarou."

"What is it Miku?"

This time, a green can of juice was offered by the headphones wearing sister sitting next to him. The distance was as close as usual. Fuutarou rubbed his chin, slightly leaning back away from Miku.

The drink was matcha soda. He didn't know how it taste but that wasn't important.

The important part was that it was "unopened".

"…Is it okay?"

"Yeah. I want Fuutarou to know the taste."

"Well, I don't really care but I guess I wouldn't mind."

"Hey, what about my tea?"

"Of course, I'll drink it later."

Fuutaoru dismissed Nino for now, calming his heart as her eyes brought cold sweat down his back. He reached for Miku's canned juice.

"Oh, wait a minute."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Miku brought the can back close to her.

"After all, I want to drink too so let's share it together."

"No, wait, Miku, there's no need to-"

"Wait here."

Without any room for argument, Miku left her seat to come back with two cups filled with green carbonated liquid.

"Here you go."

"…"

Fuutarou's hands froze after receiving the cup. This was no different from Nino's tea. Fuutarou wanted to drink not just any juice but "juice from an unopened can that couldn't be touched". The reason was simple.

Even now, Fuutarou still had doubts.

_'Did I really fall asleep in the middle of eating a meal due to a lack of sleep and fatigue? Absolutely not. Today, I once again feel like I'm being surrounded by these girls.'_

The other day, Fuutarou hadn't obediently swallowed the reasons he had been told. Before Ichika, he pretended to be convinced but, when he thought about it later, he still couldn't help but feel doubtful.

His condition was just as bad as last time. However, even taking that into account, he didn't feel fine sleeping in front of them. He had no false illusions here.

What kind of herbivore would fall asleep in front of these hungry beasts?

_'But what now? This time I can't use the excuse that it's too hot.'_

The best thing to do would be to refuse the drink to their face but things may become strained due to such an action. For now, these girls were gray, not black. He needed to avoid breaking their relationship just because he doubted them.

The teacher and student relationship he felt through his interaction with Ichika the other day was what Fuutarou felt was the current best approach. He didn't intend to get any closer but it wouldn't be good if they left. He needed them to be as comfortable as possible.

_'…no wait. Let's think of this the other way around.'_

This situation was a chance to grab them by their tails. If he fell asleep right away here, he'd be sure something was placed in his drink. If that was the case, he could conclude that these girls were black and readjust the sense of distance with them again.

It wasn't good for his mental health if he continued to treat them as these gray unknowns. He had decided he wouldn't involve himself with them but things may change depending if they were actually drugging him or he was just scared of them.

And if he did fall asleep, he wouldn't really lose anything. There was a difference between suddenly falling asleep and being drugged to unconsciousness. His wallet didn't have any money but enough change to get home plus he only brought a few text books with him. He had even left his student notebook too.

"You don't want to drink, Fuutarou?"

"No, it's fine."

With a small nod, Fuutaoru thanked Miku for the cup as he accepted it. With his right hand holding the cup he brought it to his mouth. Under the table, however, his right hand was righting down who had he received the drink from as well as the time.

Even if he lost his memory again, he'd just need to confirm the note later. The page was ripped out and discreetly slipped into his slacks pocket.

He was ready.

"I'm relieved. Do you have a runny nose?"

"Runny nose? What do you mean?"

Did she mean there was no poison? Fuutarou titled his head at Miku's words.

Well, it didn't matter. For now, he could at least taste the mysterious beverage that was Maucha soda. He'd be able to know if Miku's words were lies or the truth.

In one go, Fuutarou drank all of the green juice in the cup.

He was dreaming.

Fuutarou realized he was dreaming because before him was a scene that wasn't possible.

A woman wearing a pure white dress while he also wore a pure white suit.

He immediately understood what this meant.

It was a ceremony to celebrate a man and a woman rushing into the graveyard of life.

Such a thing was ridiculous. Not that it wasn't possible but that he'd long since thrown away things like romance. Then again, he had heard that dreams were reflections of one's inner desires. Was this something he secretly wanted? Or maybe this was a premonition of the future?

All around him were family, relatives and, most of all, strangers.

All were smiling and cheering for him as he made a new page in his journey in life with his bride.

If he looked closer, there was one group amongst the sea of faces with different expressions from the rest.

A group of five.

While everyone else smiled, their faces remained empty.

They were Noh masks. There was no joy, no sadness, no pain, no anger.

Everything was blank except for their eyes. Within those blue orbs, something was swirling around. Strong feelings of attachment that burned like a bonfire over the crowd of strangers.

As one, their mouths moved.

But because it was a dream, he couldn't hear

And all of them with such eyes moved their mouths small at the same time and asked for something.

"…"

"…."

"..."

"…"

"…"

Fuutarou awoke, intense chills spreading through his body. Around him was an unfamiliar room and ceiling. He was also in an unfamiliar bed.

Deja vu.

"Ah, you've finally woken up. Were you able to sleep well?"

"Wait, Miku? But…where am I?"

"You're in my room, remember?"

For now, he needed to remember what happened.

Today, he visited the Nakano sisters for the second day of their tutoring. He remembered that

He then decided to take a break and drank the juice given to him by Miku. He remembered that too.

And what happened after that…

"Well, you were certainly sleepy during your lessons."

"I must have reached my limit by the end."

"You need to rest at your house. Today's Fuutarou lacked sleep."

"…Sorry. It looks like I'm in your bet once more.

Had be been too confident after drinking Miku's juice? As a precaution, Fuutarou hadn't touched Nino's brewed tea at all so this time it looked to be his fault.

Perhaps, he really did need to sleep more. He thought he had been doing fine during the break but right after he remembered becoming drowsier than he expected. As their lessons progressed, the pressure to sleep grew stronger and stronger to the point where the last thing he remembered was Miku and Nino supporting him as he almost fell over right when the lesson ended.

At that time, they were quarrelling to who would help him out but he couldn't remember the exact details. It must have been like that time with Ichika and they decided to carry him to Miku's room.

"Don't worry. I know Fuutarou works hard for us."

"But I shouldn't fall asleep in a student's house…"

"You don't get enough sleep at your home. It's no trouble."

"A tutor shouldn't worry his students. I should be disqualified as a teacher.

Fuutarou's head bowed in shame. To think this was all his fault because he couldn't trust his students. And now because of his doubt, he had inconvenienced them once more.

All the while thinking of how to keep a sense of distance from them.

"Hey, Fuutarou."

"What?"

"Do you remember what I told you during the break?"

Fuutarou was a bit confused on how Miku suddenly changed the topic but he did at least remember.

"Sure. It was something about a runny nose."

"Yeah. That was a joke from a moment when Mitsunari Ishida with a runny nose drank tea he accepted from Yotshitsugu Oodoni."

"Mitsunari Ishida?"

"Yup. I really Sengoku stories. I make it a hobby to read up on them"

This time, she brought up a rather odd hobby. Just what was this girl's intention?

"Well, that's nice? So, you read Sengoku as a hobby?"

"Yes, but I couldn't tell anyone about it Not even my sisters."

"Why? Were you ashamed?"

"…I thought I was the stupidest one among us."

Did that mean she couldn't have her own hobbies? Was that how she saw herself? Yet of all people, he was the one she entrusted knowledge about her hobbies on. Also, Fuutarou barely caught it but why was Miku speaking in past tense?

"At least in the previous test, you scored the highest after Itsuki."

"If I can get such a score, then the others can too. Because we are Quintuplets. Well, are you going to give up on us, Fuutarou?"

For once, he didn't fear what he saw in Miku's eyes. The emotions within were more powerful than before however instead of the blazing blue, he saw a pure cloudless color that only wanted to confirm something.

His answer had already been decided.

"I can't do that. I'm the tutor of all five of you. I'll make sure you all graduate with a smile."

Hearing him, Miku laughed like a flower blooming.

"…After all, Fuutarou is Fuutarou."

"What do you mean?"

"We need Fuutarou. You're not disqualified as our tutor."

"…even if I'm a guy who has slept twice at his student's place?"

"If it's Fuutarou, it's okay."

"You…"

Being told so clearly, he couldn't help but reel back.

He had thought she was a more passive person so he didn't think expect such straightforward words from her. No, if he thought about it carefully, a girl who waited in front of a guy's house every morning, wasn't that just a mass of aggressiveness?

"So, Fuutarou, don't leave us."

"I'll make sure to fulfill all my responsibilities."

"Let's absolutely do it this time."

"…No, I'll just keep it up as long as I'm paid."

Fuutarou backtracked, looking away. He had decided to keep a sense of distance from them but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to walk with them little by little. If all the sisters had talked about themselves much like Miku did today, Fuutarou thought things may get better.

"By the way…"

"What?"

"Why did you take off your tights?"

'…because it was hot."

"Is it really? I think it's a comfortable temperature."

"Well, we were doing some exercise."

"Exercise..."

"…No good?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember and it seems I had a bad dream, and my sweat dirtied your sheets. This is no different from the time with Ichika. If you're going to wash it, I'll pay for the cleaning."

"I'll leave it as a commemoration."

"Is that something popular among you sisters? What commemorations? Ichika said the same thing."

"…"

"Also, are you all right? You must have gotten injured when you exercised."

"Injury?"

"There's a red stain on the bed. Just like Ichika as well… you sisters are really alike as it's in the same place too."

"…"

**TN: I needed to reread Miku's chapter for this.**


	4. Itsuki

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is ****五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム**** by ****いぶりーす****. Check em out.**

* * *

Today was a quiet holiday for one Uesugi Fuutarou. The day-off meant that he had no tutorring job but that was fine for him who had been troubled by all the quintuplets at both school and work.

For now, he could erase the dark presence known as the Nakano sisters from his mind, stay at home, and study as much as he wanted to. Today was truly the best day for studying after all. Fuutarou, holding a pen with his notebooks and textbooks spread in front of him, had a becoming rare peaceful look on his face.

It didn't last long.

The doorbell rang, shattering the peace around him.

It was unusual for the Uesugi family to have visitors, after all. Practically forcing himself, Fuutarou moved to open the door reluctantly, thinking, almost hoping, it was a debt collector.

"Hello, Uesugi-kun"

The name of the visitor who stood in front of him was Nakano Itsuki. The very same one who was always staring at him from behind during class.

_'Why is this woman here!?'_

Normally, one would wonder how did she learn of his home address first but such a worry had flown away thanks to meeting a certain headphone woman who always waited at the front of his house. It wasn't even the first time his personal information was known by the quintuplets. In fact, he didn't recall ever telling them his e-mail address or their telephone number but yet they had somehow known.

Immediately, Fuutarou slammed the door close but was blocked by a bag that had trapped itself in between the door and the frame.

"I'm sorry for intruding."

Seeing Itsuki smiling happily as she grabbed the half open door and begin to push it open, Fuutarou felt any will to resist vanish.

Fuutarou nervously guided her to the living room. However, he was surprised to hear that she actually had a purpose in going to his place today as said by their father. That still didn't mean he had to like it.

"If it's about the salary, then you could have given it to me on the next tutoring day."

"No. I have to give the money immediately, after all."

The panic in Fuutarou lessened as he heard Itsuki's words. If that was her only purpose, than she could go home immediately after! It seemed that his peaceful holiday wasn't ruined, after all!

"Here. Don't be shy."

Fuutarou was lost for words. Inside the salary envelope, was five Yukichi-sans. There was fifty thousand yen in the envelope. It was only now that the idea he was in an exceptionally high-paying job settled in his brain. Could he really make so much money with such little work? Then again if he thought about it carefully, wasn't this also comensation for his recent mental and physical fatigue?

Sure, it has been had two tutoring days but he also had to remember all the time he was involved with the sisters outside of it. During school, there was almost always a sister next to him. Rather that being paid as a tutor, it would be more appropriate to think of this as a reward for being monitored daily by these sisters.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing?"

For now, Fuutarou decided to accpept the salary. If Raiha was there, he'd definitely want to buy something for her but today she was out with some friends. Recently, her list of friends had increased which was who she told him she was going out with today. Apparently, they were going to watch the fireworks display that will be held that night and may return a bit late.

While he was worried as an older brother, Fuutarou was honestly happy Raiha found people who wanted to play with her. He really would like to meet them and thank them directly if he was given the opportunity.

"Now, let's move on to the main topic."

"Huh?"

"Uesugi-kun, that was only the first."

Itsuki suddenly spoke up, breaking his line of thought, and held out another envelope. Wary, Fuutarou took it and checked its contents. This time, it was Higuchi-san. Unable to understand what she meant by this, Fuutarou raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze from the money to the youngest sister.

"...what am I meant to do with this?"

"That's today's salary."

"What?"

"Your pay as a tutor was 5000 yen a day. Please let me buy your time for today."

Itsuki stared into Fuutarou's eyes. While her eyes were scary as usual, this time it seemed they held a small fire of determination.

"So, you want to hire me as a your personal private tutor for today?"

"Yes.

"I'm still not sure if I undersand what you're saying. If you want me to teach you, it's fine if we do it after school on the weekdays."

"That's not enough for me."

"...You sure are eager to study. Still, I can't accept that."

"Why?"

"Your father was the one who requested me to teach you all. I've already received my pay from that so I can't receive money from you."

"..."

Fuutarou handed back the envelope to Itsuki. Even though the room was engulfed with pressure at that moment, he stood strong.

"...that just means you don't need to pay for help. Did you bring your notes and textbooks at least."

"Huh? I- Thank you!"

Enthusiasm eropted from her form. Of course, he couldn't dismiss the wish of students who wanted to come over and study on the holidays. Itsuki smiled happily in response to Fuutarou who just sighed lightly. Even though he was meant to be wary of them, it seemed he was still nicer than he expected.

Was this because of his conversations with Ichika and Miku? Even though he hadn't yet confused them with one another, if he thought about their unusual remarks and behaviors, perhaps there was some overlap to be seen.

Also, there was no way he could hate people who were stupid yet desired to learn.

"Why do you study, Uesugi-kun?"

As usual for the Naknao sisters, Itsuki sat close to him as they lined up next to each other. Even now, as he taught her, Fuutarou had to avoid the pointy hair at the top of her head which occsionally poked his eyes.

As they spent time together in the empty Uesugi household, the girl suddenly raised a question as Fuutarou scored one of her finished tests.

"Why?"

"I want to know."

"It's normal for students to study. There's no particular reason."

Dismissing what she said as noise, Fuutarou contiunued to score the test without paying much attention to her.

Actually, he had vomited a lie. There was truly a clear reason why he studied but he didn't want to talk about it with others. His memories of her was not something he wanted to share with just anyone.

"I have a dream."

As his pen continued to move, Itsuki continued to speak.

"Where did this come from?"

"It's to become a school teacher."

"Teacher? That's a far-off goal. To be a teacher, it's necessary to go to university but that's hard to say looking at your current scores."

It was fine to dream but it was just as important to look at reality. Fuutaoru felt that her dram was too hard currently. Their immediate priority was to avoid failing any tests first. It did seem that even Itsuki understood where he was coming from as she nodded along to his words.

"Surely, it's a difficult path...so I want to change. For that, I need you.

Fuutarou's pen stopped and he turned to face Itsuki.

Much like with Ichika and Miku, sometimes these sisters would sneak out something that was unusual (for them). In particular, the words "I need you" could be misconstrued easily. Even though he hated it, memories of a past rushed forward hearing such words.

That was why he was studying, after all.

"My final goal is to have you all graduate. I don't really care what career you want to choose."

"But didn't you say you wanted us to all graduate with smiles?"

"...I'm just here to teach you how to study. Don't throw such excessive expectations at me."

He had only told that to Miku. Did she slip her tongue to the others? Even though he tried to show deny her words, Itsuki's smile showed that she didn't believe his denials at all.

"...You really haven't changed. I'd have trusted you more if I had known..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"Anyways, idle talk is over. Let's get back to studying.

Ignoring Itsuki's mumbles, Fuutarou resumed his pen's movement. He was giving up his holiday to teach this girl so he didn't want to waste it.

"Can I consult with you something else too?"

However, it seemed that Itsuki wanted to continue their conversation a little bit more. She won't be able to get any studying done at this state. It couldn't be helped. Fuutarou placed the pen down and turned to the youngest sister.

"I don't want to do it but, oh well, it seems that I have to act not only as your tutor but also as your councilor as well."

"Thank you. A little while ago, I told you I had a dream but there was actually one more than that."

"Isn't being a teacher enough?"

Even though his words held sarcasm, Itsuki's proclamation of having two dream shone brightly for the tutor. He thought it was honestly enviable that she had such specific things in mind unlike him. She was trying to reach for something that couldn't be gained by just adding textbook knowledge into her head.

It was a bit dazzling.

"It's about keeping my 'Family' together"

"...that's too abstract."

Compared to her previous dream of becoming a teacher, Fuutarou didn't get the purpose of it too much. That was when Itsuki told him about their current family situation.

Initially, they had lived poorly until their mother remarried their current father who was Fuutarou's employer. Later, their mother died and, Itsuki decided to replace their mother for her sisters. Apparently, Itsuki wanted to keep her 'Family' together as that was something their late mother had though them.

But after hearing her story, Fuutarou was still not convinced.

""I understand your circumstances, but haven't you all already achieved it?"

Even though he had just met them, the bond between the sisters seemed fine for him. He had only talked with their father over the phone but he at least took care of them by giving them large allowances and even hiring tutors. Or did she mean 'keeping together' literally? Still, that didn't look to be a problem for them at the moment.

As he listened on to her story, Fuutarou sipped the barley tea Itsuki had helped prepare.

"Since you're both living with you sisters, haven't you already achieved this dream?"

"No, there's still no father.""

"...? I thought I had talked to him."

"It's differnent. For me, Father is not dad because I am the Mother."

What was she talking about? Fuutaoru couldn't understand her anymore. Also, he felt that this story was going in a strange direction.

"So who is that Father then? Ichika?"

"No."

"Nino who can cook?"

"No.""

"Miku? Yotsuba?"

"No. It's different. You don't understand?"

He honestly had no idea. Was their grandfather this Father? The gaze of Itsuki was gradually becoming stronger, whether that was due to frustration he was causing was something Fuutarou couldn't say. It seemed back if he didn't say the correct answer soon. His instincts were yelling danger. His throat dried form the ever increasing tension so he drank down the barley tea all in one go.

───── At that moment, his vision became distorted.

"What..."

His consciousness was rapidly fading. Such a unique sensation was something Fuutarou had already become used to.

To think he had put down his guard because it was tea from his own home.

There was no way to confirm with Ichika or Miku but this time there was no doubt.

"It's you Uesugi-kun."

As his consciousness fell, the last image Fuutarou took a smiling Itsuki, with her cheeks flushed red.

"Uesugi-kun, you are the man who will become my Father."

"At that time, you certainly said that you'd become our Father."

"I am the mother and you are the father."

"That means we're a couple, right? I still remember that night."

"It's okay. I finally understand the words you told me at that time."

"So, once more, I'll tell you."

"──The moon is beautiful tonight"

* * *

**TN: Two more chapters till the first part is done. **


	5. Nino

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is 五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム by いぶりーす. Check em out.**

* * *

Was it a lie or the truth?

Since when did it become unusual for the sisters to be true to themselves?

Their grandfather had told him he'd be able to tell them apart from their gestures and expressions.

But he hadn't expected to be able to tell them apart this way

Everyday, someone turned into another someone. The smiles of the sisters who used to shine brightly started to fade and the sparks in their eyes began to cloud over.

He knew the cause of this. As well as the solution. It was the same as that time.

After all, nothing changed.

No one changed.

Just throw away the "unnecessary cards". It's that simple. So the rest could all be paired up. I believed so.

'Why?' asked the eldest sister, her face a mixture of despair and obsession.

I couldn't choose one person.

'Why?' asked the second sister, her expression both angry yet sorrowful.

Choosing someone will break your bond.

'Why?' asked the third sister, squeezing back tears.

I just want you girls to smile together.

'Why?' asked the fourth sister, with a smile that looked like she was crying.

That is the ideal relationship I want of you sisters.

'Why?' asked the fifth daughter, her body shocked stiff

I'm sure we still could be friends

He had changed because he had met these five people so there was no way he was able to choose.

He didn't doubt it was the right choice, he just really wanted them to spend their time together.

But it must have been a mistake.

His ideal clashed with theirs.

If he had chosen the right answer, he wouldn't have made them grieve.

Maybe he should have chosen the option he knew shouldn't be done the most.

If someone was chosen, it might not have ended like this.

No matter how much he regretted it, it was too late. The hands of the clock can not be turned back.

_Do you want to stay with all of us, Fuutarou-kun?_

_If Fuu-kun says so, I'll definitely be jealous, but it can't be helped._

_I hope this is the "fairness" Fuutarou wanted._

_If Uesugi-san can smile with this, nothing else matters._

_If it is Uesugi-kun's wish, we will make it come true._

──The five of us together. With you. Forever.

Ah, how could he forget?

These idiots never listened to anything he said.

* * *

"... Hey, get up"

Fuutarou heard a voice. His consciousness gradually awakened as he felt someone shaking his body.

However, his body was tired. It was almost like he'd undergone a massive amoutn of exercise. In addition, the area around his waist really hurt. His mouth also felt awful due to how sticky it was

This body discomfort has been experienced before. Yes, that was certainly .

"Wake up!"

Fuutarou's eyes opened wide as a voice reverberated through his ears. Immediately, he saw a familiar face.

"Raiha?"

"Oh, you've finally woke up. Good morning, Onii-chan...is what I'd say if it wasn't already night."

"Night...?"

His gaze moved to the wall clock that read 7 o'clock. The secenery outside the window was already dark, as well.

Mysteriously, the moon in the night sky looked more beautiful than usual.

"Weren't you going to watch a fireworks display with your friends?"

Fuutarou remembered how excited he was when he had heard his father was off at work today while Raiha would be late going home. He remembered thinking how today would have been a perfect day to study as he spread out his studying materials across their humble table

His head felt dull while his memory felt ambiguous. Why was he sleeping? Did he faint from too much studying again?

"Why does Uesugi-kun study?"

...No. She had come here to study the whole day.

Yes, now he was starting to gradually remember things. He had been asked to tutor Itsuki when she had come over to give his salary.

"Raiha-chan, has he woken up yet?"

Another familiar voice but, this time, it was one of an insect he had never heard from his home.

Impossible.

Why was this person here?

This thread of remembrance was broken from the sheer shock of hearing that girl's voice in the comfort of his house.

"Oh, Nino-san. I just got him to wake up."

"That's good. We can still make the fireworks by this point."

"Wait, wait! Why is this woman here?!"

Fuutarou, very rudely, pointed to a yukata-clad Nino who had entered the room with a bored face. Of course, he was talking to Raiha.

"Didn't I tell you, Onii-chan? I went to the fireworks with my friends which include Nino-san."

"What?"

For the first time, Fuutarou found the Japanese language lacking for how he was feeling at the moment. He felt like his mind was about to collapse. The feeling of loss that spread from the base of his heart gradually expanded out hollow out his chest.

At least, at his house, his family was the sanctuary that wasn't invaded by the sisters.

Now, it was gone.

If they were just waiting in front of his house, he could put up with it. It was also fine if they visited as a guest by ringing the doorbell. Either way, he could still reject them.

However, now, it wasn't the case. If one of them visited as a guest, he could still decline them (Fuutarou had, for his own mind's safety, ignored how he was totally unable to reject Itsuki) but if it was as a friend of the family, then he'd have to allow their invasion.

Welp, that settled it.

He couldn't sleep here anymore.

"There's no way I'm going to-"

"Hey! Hurry up and get ready already! We're leaving."

Fuutarou tried to hold his ground but Nino easily pulled his arm to drag him outside.

"Ready for what?...Wait, where's Itsuki? She was just right here."

"The fireworks display. Itsuki went ahead."

It seemed that his choice had already been decided. Moreover, it felt like the flow of conversation had him follow them regardless of what his will. It felt like he had lost his right to refuse so, once more, Uesugi Fuutarou gave up.

It wouldn't have been as bad on his mental fatigue if the tutor wasn't confident that these sisters were guilty.

Well, there were at least some things he wanted to confirm now that Itsuki was gone.

"...Oh, Onii-chan, did you get hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Here. There's a red spot on the tatami mat. Did you get cut somewhere?"

"I don't really remember being injured."

"Damn...why am I doing this?"

Fuutarou walked with Nino through the streets, the crowd all around them them wearing yukata. Although it was autumn, it was hot enough that he felt like he was getting steamed.

Today was meant to be for studying. Fuutarou, wiping the sweat on his forehead, was practically being dragged along by Nino who walked side-by-side, next to him.

"Don't complain. Look how fun your sister's having playing with Yotsuba."

When he turned to where Nino was pointing, he saw Raiha and Yotsuba enjoying the festival together. No, to be exact, Yotsuba, who had sauce in her mouth, was having her mouth wiped by Raiha.

"Isn't it more like Yotsuba is the one playing with Raiha?"

"...Yes."

Nino turned away from the two, looking slightly embarassed. Despite her feelings, Fuutarou had things he needed to know.

"Just when did you become friends with Raiha in the first place?"

"Remember the time you slept at our house before? After giving her a call, we got along well."

At that time, he remembered being surprised how Itsuki knew his sister's number. Actually, he was more worried how they became friends than the encounter itself but was afraid to hear the reason.

Well, that would at least explain the information leak about him...hopefully.

"Isn't it weird for high school students to befriend elementary students through talking on the phone?"

"I just wanted to make friends because she was a cute and good girl."

"Certainly, that's true. My sister is really a good girl and cute too."

For the first time, it seemed Fuutarou had found himself agreeing with Nino. Perhaps, things weren't as hopeless as he had thought.

"Also, it's better to finish with greeting her immediately if we think about the future."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look forward to it."

Seeing Nino smile like a crafty child sent an unpleasant shiver down Fuutarou's spine. There was no way they weren't planning something.

"...still, I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"I thought that you sisters would be together."

As someone who was often surrounded by these five people, Fuutarou immediately noticed how the Nakano sisters weren't all here. He's taken note of Yotsuba but Miku and Ichika were nowhere to be seen. He had already made a mental note not to take any drinks from either of the two.

Also, he couldn't see Itsuki at all which was the biggest concern of Fuutaoru.

"Itsuki's eating and walking around the stalls. I'm sure she must be hungry after exercising so much. Miku's attending to her. Itsuki would get lost if she was alone, after all."

"Exercise..?"

Again, that strange word appeared but Fuutarou ignored it for now. He had other concerns

"What happened to Ichika?"

"Work. She's at an audition for a big movie."

"... Audition?"

When he tilted his head at the odd word, Nino turned to him, wide-eyed.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? Ichika's an actress."

"An actress, huh?"

"Didn't you both talk for a while when you slept together in the same room."

"Don't misconstrue that! I was just checking the situation when I woke up. We didn't talk about anything else."

In hindsight, he did remember that there were occasions when Ichika was the only one of the sisters who didn't make an appearance whenever he was surrounded by them at school. So, it must have been because of her job.

Also, it was strange enough for him to walk home encircled by five girls so there was no way he'd notice something like that.

"But to think she was an actress..I can't imagine it at all."

"Are you worried about her studies?"

"No, not that."

"Eh?"

"I don't think I have to worry about her work interfering at all."

"Eh?"

While he was surprised, Fuutarou hadn't seen any signs that she was neglecting her studies so far. To think, he himself was struggling to balance study and work.

As the eldest daughter, she really was trying to be a model for her sisters. Fuutaoru could honestly respect that. Recently, he had felt Miku was being inspired by her sister as well which was fine for the tutor as that meant less pressure on him.

"...That's enough, Fuu-kun."

Suddenly, Nino flicked his nose.

"How unfair! I was the one who wanted it the most but Ichika won the first Janken then I lost to Miku. Then I had to give it to Itsuki so her appeitite would return to normal. Really why is it like this!"

"What are you talking about?"

Fuutarou took a step back from Nino who suddenly became moody and started talking to herself

He realy had no idea how to deal with these sisters. Sometimes, they were acting normal and sometimes it felt like their attitudes had switched.

Just the other day, Fuutarou needed to talk to his class representative to finish some administrative concerns. Itsuki had sent him a stronger look than usual and, afterwards, Nino, Ichika, and Miku had interrogated him about it. When they had finally confirmed her name, Yotsuba went to see the girl.

Really, talking to thse girls was like walking through a mine field. Blind. Without legs.

"We'll talk about this later. Well then, it's my turn. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Tonight, we're going to watch fireworks on the rooftoop of that building."

Fuutarou's eyebrows shot up at the remark. He had forgotten just how different the common sense between the rich and the por was.

"Will Yotsuba be okay?"

"I already told Yotsuba and Raiha-chan in still have some time to spare so let them play some more or maybe you want to play with me as well?"

"...not interested. I'll look for my own seat."

"Ah!"

Ignoring Nino screaming behind him, Fuutarou walked towards the crowd in frot of them. However, the flow was too crowded so he could barely move forward.

Behund him, he heard Nino scream, possibly from colliding with people from how come gested the festival was becoming.

He felt his feet freeze up. Even when the people around him tried to sweep him away, he was somehow able to hold his place.

Fuutarou sighed, a long tired one that even he didn't know the reason for anymore.

He turned back and made his way to Nino, grabbing her hand and placing it in his arm.

"There's a lot of people right now. Here, grab on."

"...Yes!

"N-not the arm! Just the sleeve is fine!"

Usually, she had scary eyes that barely flickered even if she moved close to him but why was she being so reserved now?

Feeling his face hotter than usual, Fuutarou maneuvered through the crowd with Nino who had her face bowed low but was hugging his arm tightly.

"...Amazing. Rich people seats are really for the rich, huh? There really is no one else but us here."

"Of course. I don't want anyone else to disturb us."

Eventually, the two had finally arrived at the building, arm in rooftop was an empty terrace with some juice bottles placed on the a wooden table at the center

"But Yotsuba and Miku sure are late. They haven't showed any signs that they were coming over...weren't you all going to watch the fireworks together?"

On the way, Nino had told him about how it was practically a family tradition for all five of the sisters to watch fireworks together every year. This was in memory of their late mother l, as well.

So, Fuutarou could at least understand why they'd go through all this trouble to prepare the rooftop instead of having money to throw around. However, only he and Nino were to be seen when he knew the fireworks display was about to begin soon.

"Yeah, but that will still be later."

"Later?"

"Ichika won't be able to make it to the fireworks. There would be no sense unless all five of us are present, after all."

"So then...?"

"When Ichika is done, we'll light up some fireworks we bought. It's just small but fireworks are fireworks."

"...but you'll still be able to do it with all five of you."

Fuutarou had thought the sisters were close but this was really the first time he felt just how true the bone between them was. It was frightening (like them) yet he couldn't help but be awestruck as he watched Nino's profile turn to the night sky above them.

"There are just some things we can't obtain without all five of us."

Said the girl who had rented out a roof of a building to watch fireworks. It already seemed to Fuutarou that they could easily reach anything they wanted.

He almost wanted to ask Nino on what she was talking about but his words were swallowed as he saw Nino's eyes start to turn darker than the pitch black sky above.

From all the gazes he had seen so far, these eyes were the ones he'd felt a particular pressure that coveyed extraordinarily strong feelings in it.

"Well, we rented this place so it'd be a waste if we didn't enjoy the fireworks from here. Also, here's your juice."

Knowing how thirsty he was, Nino took a plastic bottle from the table and handed it to Fuutarou.

It was just juice in a bottle.

But he wouldn't take anything from those same hands any longer.

"...I'm sorry but I can't accept that.'

"Why not?"

Even though it was just a single word, he felt an immense pressure radiate from the sister before him. Also, for some reason, he felt like it wasn't the first time she had asked him such words.

Now, wasn't the time for such thoughts.

"I'll only drink that if you drink from it first."

Making his declaration, Fuutarou stared down at Nino with hard eyes. It was a line that made his suspiscion known but didn't implicitly accuse anything or make direct accusations.

This was his compromise. If he never drank the juice in Nino's hands, that was fine. He wouldn't pursue the matter any further. Nor will her hate her if she decided to not give it to him anyways.

In the ned, he still wanted to maintain a good student-teacher relationship with all of the sisters.

"Did you notice?"

"I had my suspicions. I was exhausted both times with Miku and Ichika so falling asleep I could still rationalize. But Itsuki was what convinced me."

Today, Fuutarou had enough rest and wasn't short in sleep so suddenly feeling drowsy was more out of the blue than usual. Actually, he had wanted to confront Itsuki about it today but it seemed he was stuck with Nino.

"...So Miku was okay but Itsuki wasn't, huh?"

Nino just sighed, closing her eyes as she shook her head. Her words, a full confession, lacked any panic in them but Fuutarou could believe she didn't think the sisters would have been able to get away with it for this long. It was just coincidence after all that he had been tired the previous times.

"Nino, I won't ask anything at the moment. For now, I don't really want to know. That's why...

Just as Fuutarou felt he had finally had one over the sisters, he turned to see Nino open her eyes to bare him an invincible smile.

"Wha-!"

Suddenly, Nino gulped down juice she had offered him earlier. The bottle immediately cleared as all the liquid inside was audibly drained by the girl in front of him.

"Nino!"

Fuutarou rushed forward. He knew from experience just how immediate the effects of that medicine was. Unless he moved quickly, she'd collapse and hit her head on the hard floor of the rooftop.

Somehow, he was able to make it. Right as her body was starting to wobble, Fuutarou was able to reach the girl's arms.

However, the momentum from him rushing had created a gap in his defense.

Both of his arms were out stretched to Nino who he thought was about to fall asleep. Meanwhile, both of her arms had reached out to wrap around the back of his neck. Without any resistance, Nino used her weight to pull the rushing forward Fuutarou down to her.

He had no chance to be surprised.

He couldn't even raise his voice.

There was no time to resist.

Nino pressed her lips against Fuutarou's moth without any hesitation.

Her face filled his vision. A citrus scent drifted from her hair. The lips that were touching his lightly opened and something slid into his own. A wet appendage, covered in fluids and juice, pressed into his mouth. She entangled her tongue with his, making him also taste the sweetness of the juice. His ears couldn't hear anything but the obscene sounds of their mouths clashing and the annoying pounding of his heartbeat.

All five of his senses had been raped by her.

After what felt like an eternal moment, he was able break contact, peeling his face away from her own.

"Hey, what...!"

However, Nino had already pushed them over during the exchange, straddling his torso. Perhaps from the kiss or his own pwerlessness, Fuutarou knew there was no way he could struggle away from her.

"Hey, Fuu-kun. Have you already kissed any of the others conscious?"

It took Fuutarou a moment, perhaps still dazed, to realize the Fuu-kun she had mentioned was him. Nino, whose cheeks were flushed enough to look as if they were boiling, gently stroked Fuutarou's lips with her index finger.

Right as she traced the bottom lip, he was able to rasp out a whisper.

"..N..no."

The finger continued its course, slowly, from his lips down to his chin, then his neck, and lower until it settled on the top button of his shirt.

This was not good. Not at all.

His body wasn't listening to him anymore.

"Fufu...Fuu-kun's first partner isn't Ichika, Miku, Yotsuba, or Itsuki. It's this Nino. What a shame."

"...Wait...Nino..."

"One by one, Nino slipped off his buttons, exposing his chest to the cool air around them. And yet, his body was so hot he felt like his mind was about to collapse from the heat flowing through it. Even if it was just a physical reaction, this was too abnormal.

"I wonder if I'll be able to satisfy you."

"...Stop..."

It was then that the plastic bottle that Nino had drank in front of him came into Fuutarou's view. Immediately, his confusion was washed away as everything started to make sense. If he took a closer look, like him, Nino was also very excited.

Of course, there was just no way...

"I had to come right after Itsuki, after all. I'll be troubled if you're unable to satisfy me right after sating her endless hunger so measures had to be taken. I need you at tip top shape. Besides, if you're in love, the other person definitely has to be conscious, right?"

Any of Fuutarou's cries were blocked out by the roars of the fireworks in the night sky above.

* * *

**TN: No means no but even if he yells No, Nino would just think he was yelling her name.**


	6. Yotsuba

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is ****五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム**** by ****いぶりーす****. Check em out.**

"Then it's as expected."

Maruo finished the call, a hard exhale leaving his body as he leaned back on his chair.

The person on the other end was a high school student who he had hired as a tutor to remedy his daughters' poor academic performances in order to have them all graduate safely.

The boy lacked a cellphone so one of his daughters had let him borrow her own. Their conversation was nothing special. Maruo had acknowledged the tutors' current efforts, asked about the progress of his daughters in their studies, and had set a certain quota.

The midterm tests were close after all. So if any of the five sisters got a failing mark, he would fire the tutor.

Yet when he had made the quota known, all he heard from the other line was a scream of joy that made him raise his eyebrows.

He knew of the boy's family situation. It must have been an opportunity to appeal to his employer how inspired he was at the challenge. Perhaps, he was also thinking about negotiations for salary increase if he passes the challenge.

In fact, Maruo had already predicted that even if he imposed a quota, it would only end up as a minor obstacle.

His youngest daughter, Itsuki, had already reported to him about how excellent the character of the boy was.

Hearing that the boy had a good relationship with all his daughters was a pleasant surprise as well. It seemed that he had been able to quickly get along with everyone and was easily accepted as their tutor. He must have had a reliable personality.

In addition, the boy's work with his daughter's was frankly impressive. In addition to the paid tutoring days, he also supported the sisters in voluntary after school study sessions and was doing his best to improve their scholastic abilities as much as possible.

He was also the top student of their school year, had a personality that didn't clash with any of his daughters, plus was responsible and enthusiastic at his work.

As far as Itsuki's reports went, he was a tutor with no faults. At first, Maruo had been skeptical to hire a tutor who was the same age as his daughters but it seemed his worries were for naught.

There was no doubt that the boy would clear this level of quota without any difficulty. Maybe, raise his salary? If he also looked after his daughters' outside his part-time job, then he should also be paid a legitimate reward for that as well.

From an employer's perspective, Uesugi Fuutarou's work as a tutor was highly appreciated.

"..."

On the other hand, as a parent, Maruo had an odd anxiety he couldn't exactly put into words. It wasn't like him to think stupidly in such vague concepts such as unreasonable intuitions however he couldn't help but feel a tinge of frustration on the matter.

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he had with the five of them in the past.

"Hey dad. Can we ask something?"

"In the future, if we find people we love."

"And the people we love is the same person..."

"If everyone says they want to stay by his side.."

"Will it be okay?"

It was back when all the sisters still wore the same clothes, the same hairstyle, and even the same tone. One day, he was thrown such words from his quintuplet daughters.

The young girls were still innocent, too young to truly understand the love at their age. This was probably still the time when they all wanted to share everything equally being quintuplets.

So, rather than correcting them with the common sense of reality, Maruo decided it would be the right thing to do as a father to support their girlish dreams for now.

"If you really love that person, then please love him with all your hearts."

He should have noticed at that time. The look in the eyes of those five girls was anything but innocent.

Even five years later, he still wanted to strangle his past self.

Saturday.

The mandatory set day for tutoring had arrived. The mid-term exams were imminent would arrive so a tutoring day was called for no matter how much Fuutarou didn't feel like it.

To add, yesterday, he had been called by his employer, the sisters' father, and told him that he would be fired if any of them failed even a single test.

In Fuutarou's opinion, such a feat was honestly impossible.

Even if they were all had visibly grown compared to when they had first met, it still wasn't at the point where the sisters could pass subjects they weren't good at. Among them, Yotsuba, who was the worst at studying, would have it the hardest.

For now, they would work on countermeasures for the test whether they'll be able to make it in time or not. Also, if they did badly, he would be fired as a tutor.

Yes, he would be fired.

When he had heard such a thing over the phone, Fuutarou suddenly found himself dancing into a guts pose. He had unashamedly screamed in joy in front of Itsuki, the owner of the phone he had been calling with.

Yatta! Escape! Farewell from them! Jesus! Oh yes! Jesus! Jesus! Yes!

Fuutarou could only see their father as his savior, like a messiah who had reached out to him.

He, himself, wasn't quitting. It was that he was fired. It may have looked similar but the difference was that of heaven and earth.

Back during the fireworks festival, Fuutarou's fear of the Nakano sisters' had finally reached its limit and broke through whatever meter he never knew was possible. Since then, he had been unable to look any of them in the face.

Of course, it was because Nino's 'majestic' actions had finally given him the epiphany he never wanted or needed.

Every time he woke up, his mouth was sticky, the sheets and pillows were moist, and there would be a strange red spot somewhere. While he was sleeping, those sisters had been enjoying themselves.

It was a lifelong trauma that could no longer be wiped away.

Even if he was somehow able to find a relationship with someone in the future, the face of those quints would definitely come to mind.

The Nakano sisters had literally engraved themselves into Fuutarou's body and mind.

These sisters are too dangerous.

The day right after the fireworks festival, the first thing that came to his mind, to anyone's really, was to quit his job immediately but such a thought was immediately rejected.

If he told them he was quitting as a tutor, he couldn't even imagine how they would react.

They were already at the point in attacking him with sleeping drugs. His cell phone and home address were also known and, now. his beloved sister had fallen into their hand so it was impossible to be too impolite to them.

For now, it was better to make sure their relationship as students and teacher continued and to keep in check any and all of their movements. At least, for now, he had no choice.

Although he was still forced to keep the current status quo, there were still a few options he had left.

Rather than quitting himself, he needed to be fired by his employer.

It was the most logical scenario he could think of to be released from them. Those Nakano sisters surely had to follow the policies decided by their parents.

His salary wasn't paid by them but by their father.

If he was fired as a tutor, he could say good-bye to those sisters without any regrets. He had already been forced to say goodbye to his own chastity. That was already more than enough.

However, he wasn't out of the blue yet. The important thing here wasn't that he was fired by his employer but that there was good reason to it.

Even if Fuutarou cut down on his tutor work where they'd all fail, those sisters wouldn't be convinced. There was a possibility that they'd say he threw the job or something.

So what should he do? The answer was simple. He just had to exhaust any excuse.

'Don't hold back at all. I'll do my best to teach them and still get fired after all that.'

It was the simple answer. Just teach them with all his might and, if the result was still failure, it would be sure that Uesugi Fuutarou was not suitable as a tutor.

Right now, things should be fine. It was almost impossible for them to achieve that quota anyways. He knew the content of those Nakano sisters' heads the best.

He would lose a source of money but he'd be able to save the man named Uesugi Fuutarou. Of course, his pride wouldn't allow anything else.

'In the end, I don't have to do anything different. I just have to continue teaching those idiots who never learn anything.'

He felt himself calm as he stepped into the apartment where those demons awaited.

"Ah..."

"Geh!"

Going up the elevator and entering the door of the Nakano apartment, Fuutarou had expected Itsuki to be sitting at the divider as usual but found himself face to face with another sister.

Fuutarou almost bolted right there.

"Ni-Nino..."

"Come in. Come in."

What greeted him at the entrance was the sister Fuutarou didn't want to see the most.

She was different.

The long hair that she had always hung by her waist had been trimmed down to only her shoulders. In the back of his head, he remembered how cutting one's hair short was a sign of a big change but he didn't want to think too deeply on that matter. If possible, he didn't want to remember anything about that at all.

However, just cutting her hair changed the impression he got from her. If she had that large ribbon, she could easily be mistake for Yotsuba. Honestly, it would have been better if it was Yotsuba who had been waiting.

There was no doubt that all these sisters were bad but the tension facing the four after his epiphany of their crimes was different from how before he knew the truth. In particular, Nino in front of him had done the most brutal crime.

"...so you still came."

It took him a while to understand the meaning of the words Nino had whispered. Just what did she mean?

When he finally looked at her properly, she turned away and scratched red cheeks.

Was she feeling somewhat remorseful for her past behavior? Or was she just being shy?

It seemed such things were still important, even for those who took drugs to do it. In hindsight, although he didn't know if that was the reason, but Fuutarou had not had any chance to talk with Nino since the festival.

Just what was she expecting? What would he even say?

The Nakano's ethics were difficult to understand. Was it really okay for them to put people to sleep with drugs then attack them when they were unconscious? If so, then he'd loudly say not to do such things from the beginning.

"Because it's work."

He answered her clearly. In fact, there was no reason to go to their house besides work. Who would volunteer themselves to go into this burrow of carnivores without pay?

And it was only a matter of time when this work reasoning would expire. Once the mid-term exams were over, he was sure he'd never set foot in this house again.

Nino happily smiled, not knowing the such things.

"Fufu. Even so, I'm glad to see Fuu-kun."

"...please don't call me that."

"Only when we're alone then."

Apparently, since that night, the Fuu-kun moniker had taken root in her head. That was the last thing Fuutarou wanted because it reminder him of the acts in question but he already knew there was no convincing these women.

_'...I still can't calm down though.'_

While he was sure he'd continue tutoring them until the midterms, seeing Nino's face still put his body on edge. Even as they talked on the surface, when he actually looked at her, unethical things from that night flooded his mind.

And it wasn't just limited to Nino. The same was true for the other four. They all had the same face after all. While Nino was the only one had been conscious with, their similar faces made it easy to overlap her own with the other sisters.

Because of that, interacting with the other four besides her the past week had also been excessively difficult. It was getting harder to push for the simple student teacher relationship he had wanted in the past.

If he became too obsessed with such hormone-addled things, he'd go crazy someday. Regardless whether it was good or bad, even though he disliked them, they had still engraved that fact that they were a "different sex' into his consciousness.

_'I'll go crazy if I continue this...'_

Of course, that was another reason he wanted to quit as a tutor and stay away from the sisters.

But apart from all that, there was still one more thing Fuutarou was anxious about.

It was back on the night of the festival.

"Please...don't leave us anymore."

That night, Nino at first, had only been moving with a look drowning in desire but, gradually, the flames of desire in her eyes were offset by the tears that started fall. The heavy moans that fell from her lips as she straddled him became the same repeated words.

"Don't ever leave me again."

He didn't really remember what he thought when he saw her at the time, her voice trembling as if it was about to disappear forever.

Was it just the effects of her drug-addled mind or was that something else?

In the end, Fuutarou out and gripped Nino's trembling hands with his own

He didn't know why he did such a thing. Even though she was a woman who had robbed his lips and pushed him down.

However, he'd never forget the feeling of relief he felt when her crying finally stopped from his actions.

For Fuutarou, that was the most memorable moment that night.

"I-impossible."

Fuutarou was stunned.

After finishing scoring a hand made test he had handed to them for the midterms, Fuutarou could only look at the results in shock.

"Yep, today was pretty good."

"It's much better than before."

"If we can continue this, we can beat the midterms."

"Well, I'm still useless..."

"It's okay, Yotsuba. We still have time and, of course, Uesugi-kun."

All of the sisters had refreshingly bright expressions after the test besides Yotsuba.

This was because 4 out of 5 of them had been able to somehow pass all the subjects.

Contrary to them, Fuutarou's expression was pale seeing their unexpected growth.

_'Just what is...what's going on?!'_

He had thought he had scored it wrong so, for the umpteenth time, he reviewed the answer sheets from scratch and yet their scores did not change.

Sure, this was the second time they had done a test but the numbers had still grown way too much. He had even made sure to watch them when they were solving the problems (more out of paranoia for his own safety) so he couldn't even accuse them of cheating. Had they not just been serious before?

_'No, it was still strange that only Yotsuba's scores hadn't changed much compared to the last time.'_

It was certainly higher but it was within Fuutarou's expected range of growth. The other four were just too unnatural. He could only wonder how this happened. What changed from only those four?

_'Wait...if it's everyone besides Yotsuba...?'_

There was one thing that came to mind. Strangely enough, there was something common among those four sisters he knew. Moreover, it was deeply related to Fuutarou himself.

All four have _graduated_ with smiles. With Fuutarou

_'Don't be an idiot! As if you could get smart from that!'_

A ridiculous delusion popped up in the tutor's head but he dismissed it.

He could still understand if they were just somehow got better at it. Some people just hated studying because they weren't good at it. Yet Fuutarou, who initially hated studying, was proof that one can improve grades with pure willpower. Thus, he didn't want to admit the existence of a person who just "could do it", the type of genius that didn't need hard work.

This wasn't something that could be unlocked for such activities.

After all, if they could learn from doing that, just what was the point of all his hard work?

It didn't exist. Yet even if it wasn't possible, the results before him was impossible to deny.

Could it just be that the release of frustration led to motivation to study? Like the brain capacity and focus put into that was temporarily directed to the academic side of the brain?

"If things continue like this, Fuutarou-kun doesn't have to worry about dad firing him from being our tutor."

"...Eh?"

All of Fuutarou's body and mind stilled when he heard Ichika's words. For the first time since he saw them, he looked up from the test results.

"W-why do you..."

"I heard it from Itsuki. Fuutarou, did dad impose a quota?"

"Don't worry. You're not going to be fired."

"Everyone will overcome the exams!"

"We'll show you!"

"Yes, let's do it!"

All the sisters were full of motivation to study. Until back then, such a sight was lucrative for a tutor like him.

However for the Fuutarou today, it might as well have been a death sentence.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He'd tutor them at full power but would have still been fired by his employer. That was the scenario he had envisioned.

So what was this reality? His whole mental foundation had been greatly shaken by the sudden growth of the sisters that had been beyond his imagination.

This wasn't good. For the time being, he needed to finish this up, then go back and rethink his plan.

_'Okay, calm down. I'm still fine. I still have time.'_

If he thought about things slowly at home in the bath, surely a good a idea would emerge. There was no need to panick.

It was then that Ichika clapped her hands to get his attention, as if something had just come into her mind.

" I just thought up a good idea. We don't have much time until the exams, how about staying over for a study meeting?"

What was so good about that? How could that by a good thing at all.

The sweat flowing down Fuutarou's back was like a waterfall.

"That's great! The more studying, the better."

"Yeah. I agree. You think so too, Fuutarou?"

"Don't arbitrarily decide for me. Today, Raiha is...waiting at home after cooking a meal."

"It's okay! I already got permission from Raiha and father-in-law."

Was it not possible to escape them anymore? Despair started to spread throughout Fuutarou's heart.

"So it's been decided you'll stay! Uesugi-san, thank you very much!"

Seeing Yotsuba's smile, Fuutarou could practically hear the sound of a final piece for a checkmate.

"Uesugi-san, you can relax in my room."

In the end, Fuutarou, who had stayed over for a study session with the Nakano sisters, had been able to finish his class, a bath, his meals, and now, was guided to Yotsuba's room.

He also made sure not to fall for the same traps as before. He only drank water he had brought and carefulyl ate the food that was served so he wouldn't be attacked by a sudden bout of sleepiness.

'I managed to shake off everyone besides Yotsuba.'

If they wanted him to stay at their home using their position as students, then he would fully respond with his position as their tutor. As revenge, he slammed into their studies as throughly as possible.

No matter how much they have grown, they were still the same idiot sisters who hated studying. Unable to withstand Fuutarou's spartan lecturing, all of them had lied down at the table when the study session was over.

After he had made sure to confirm that all the sisters had returned their room but for some reason only Yotsuba returned back.

"I can't let a guest sleep in the living room!"

From Fuutarou's perspective, he had zero intention on sleeping anyways. There was no way he'd do such a thing and expose his sleeping figure a mile near any of them. While patiently sitting in the living room for the dawn, he had been planning out a new countermeasure for the future but was then forcibly taken into Yotsuba's room.

"...so you say but where are you going to sleep?"

If she said with him, he was going to do all he did to get out of the room immediately. Even if the current Yotsuba was safe, the other four had alreadu set an example so he had to be wary.

The child of a fox is still a fox. A sister of a beast is still a beast.

"Well, I'll sleep together with Uesugi-san if you get lonely."

"I'm leaving."

"Just a joke. I'm going to sleep in Miku's room today so don't hesitate to use the bed."

"...alright."

"For now, he'd trust Yotsuba's words. The room seemed to be able to be locked from the inside so it would be better to keep the key close-by when she leaved the room.

However, the ribbon wearing girl showed no signs of leaving.

"... What?"

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about talking to Uesugi-san."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh, don't say that."

How troublesome. It seemed that having being unreasonable was common among all the sisters.

Fuutarou could only sigh deeply, judging whether how bad it would be to have her stay. He wasn't planning on sleeping anyways.

"Okay, but there are conditions."

"What are they?"

"You're not allowed to get any closes to the bed I'm sitting on. This bed is now my area. Don't come near me at all. That's my condition."

"..."

"You should know exactly why I'm saying this."

For now, he was going to secure safety zones with verbal checks. He needed to implicitly restrict their movements by directly calling out their own actions. While Yotsuba was unlikely to not know the misdeeds of the other dour, but that was why he needed to make it known.

For now, the bed has become his own region, safe of Nakano threats.

"Nino is bold, isn't she. I can never do that."

"..."

"It's not just Nino. Everyone else had gone ahead but me."

It was the usual smile of Yotsuba but

It was the usual smile with Yotsuba. But even if it was the same as usual, Fuutarou could see that it was all a lie.

"Why are you all doing this?"

"..."

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"That's wrong."

"Then why?"

"Because I love you."

"...what?"

For a moment, Fuutarou's brain stopped hearing Yotsuba's words. It was like he had heard a language so alien he couldn't help but shut down. Even when he finally regained his senses and understood exactly what she said, he still had no idea what she meant.

"What are you talking about? You love me? You're telling that to someone you just met?

"But didn't I say before? We've known Uesugi-san for a long time now.

Yotsuba's gaze then turned away from him and was directed to the desk in her room. Fuutarou caught the movement and found his own eyes following hers

And, once more, Fuutarou's mind stopped when he saw what was there.

In the room decorated with a lot of houseplants, he hadn't noticed it until now.

He really should have seen it when he had entered the room.

"You're kidding…"

Before Fuutarou was a photo frame.

Inside held a photo of five young girls lined up, a picture that must have been from the sisters' childhood.

Five girls with long flowing hair, smiling with their fingers raised in a peace sign.

Fuutarou knew the girl in the picture. There was no mistaking her. She was a girl he had looked at many times and hoped to see once more.

"It's not a lie."

Yotsuba's nearby voice entered into his ears. It was already too late to notice how close she had gotten.

There was no time left.

"Y-Yotsuba-san! Don't come any closer! This bed is my area!"

Fuutarou barely managed to hold back a scream. While he was worried about the picture, his safety was his top priority at the moment. He tried to resist the arms that were constraining his shoulders but his specs were too misrule to compete. Right at the moment Fuutarou knew he had already lost, Yotsuba smiled as if she had finally won a long battle.

"No, Uesugi-san. This bed is actually our love nest."

Fuutatou did not have any means to resist Yotsuba pushing him down on the bed below them.

The sound of the springs of the mattress as his body landed with a pomf would forever be burned into his memory.

An overwhelmingly pure power that couldn't be overturned even with their differences in height or the physique between a man and a woman.

No medicine was needed.

No words were required.

This was a trap of love.

Yotsuba simply followed his desires with pure instinct.

On a later date, Yotsuba, whose grades grew rapidly, was able to pass all her exams and so all the sisters were able to get through the midterms safely.

At the same time, it was truly decided that Uesugi Fuutarou was the private tutor of the Nakano sisters.

**TN: And thus ends the first part of Zenith and begins the reason why I liked this so much, the legend that binds arc.**

**Some people have given their share on what they think about the two parallel stories but I have my own take. What I find interesting about the two is how things are reversed from normal. If you noticed, the perspective is always on the one who didn't go back in time. Zenith is on Fuutarou but Nadir is on the quints. While they were never originally meant to be read back to back, I do find the idea of parallel chapters too intriguing to pass up.**


	7. Renai Circulation

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is 五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム ****by いぶりーす****. Check em out.**

* * *

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..."

As she straddled his body lying on the bed, the girl before Fuutarou apologized repeatedly. A pretty face crumpled up as much as voice that choked out words of apology. A barely conscious Fuutarou, after the actions from the inexhaustible physical idiot strength of Yotsuba, was only able to watch as tears spilled from her cheeks.

"I just wanted you to smile, but I..."

The prone tutor felt as if he saw another scene from the vision in front of his bleary eyes. It was like that unforgettable night back in the fireworks festival, just like Nino back then. After using his body as if it was their own, the moment things were over their, body would be awash with an odd calmness, regret pasted over their face.

Did this happen to only Nino and Yotsuba? Maybe the other three showed the same reaction he hadn't been able to catch due to being unconscious.

Just was was it really? Fuutarou didn't understand any of their actions at all.

If they were going to cry and apologize, don't do such things from the start.

"...! Uesugi-san."

But, more than those girls, it was himself he couldn't understand the most.

Just like back then, his body moved without his permission. Even though he should've been comatose and drained, it still moved.

As if it came naturally, his hand stretched out to the crying girl before him and held her the same way he did with Nino.

Maybe it was because he knew _she_ was among those sisters. Perhaps he didn't want Yotsuba to cry because it was possible this girl was _her_.

Or, maybe, this weak girl crying at his chest was the true figure of those sisters with unusually strong attachment to him?

In the end, he couldn't arrive at an answer no matter how much he thought about it but, somehow, this felt like the right thing to do.

Fuutarou hugged Yotsuba all the way until she stopped crying.

When her tears finally stopped, he held her close to his chest.

Speaking of which, there were many times when he had thought these girls as scary but there was not one point he had even thought he hated them.

* * *

Fuutarou's escape routes had become completely sealed off as his role as the Nakano siblings' tutor had been set.

Not only that, for some reason, his salary had also increased which only confused the boy. It was already rather high so he never imagined it would actually increase. Right now, the amount was high enough that it was possible to repay his home's debt while he was still in school as long as he continued their tutoring until graduation.

He had wanted to contact his employer, the Nakano patriarch, through Itsuki but she had told him that this was a legitimate reward and to look forward to more. At that point, there was no way Fuutarou could say he wanted to quit after such a show of generosity too.

Because of all of this, Fuutarou knew he needed to face the Nakano Sisters.

However, now that he knew their true identity (or at least one of them), the option to run away had disappeared from his mind. It wasn't because of his profession as their tutor but as the person Uesugi Fuutarou that he knew he had to face those sisters.

Among those sisters was the girl he had met in Kyoto five years ago.

It was because of the photo of their childhood he had seen in Yotsuba's room during their overnight study session the other day. That was definitely the girl he had met.

He didn't like using such words, but, he'd dare say that this was "fate".

At present, it was hard to say which of the sisters it was. In addition to their academic abilities, all of them lacked a common sense that most people in society had. All five felt like runaway trains with the brake cut off.

That's why it was time for him to reach out to her, no, to them.

This was his trial, one Fuutarou accepted to guide them all to the right path.

It was only because of that girl that he had been able to grow out of an idiot so he knew he needed to return the favor to her.

To return the Nakano sisters to true human beings by graduation.

Right now, they were all still barely gray, infinitely close to black but not completely there yet. At this point, they could still return to the white and go back to normal.

At that time, Fuutarou had seen the light remaining within the crying Nino and Yotsuba. They could still go back, back to the innocent girl he had once met.

He'd make sure that they'd all graduate with smiles.

Not the scary hollow ones they held now but to that dazzling golden smile that had changed him.

This was the greatest repayment he would offer to her. Within his heart, Fuutarou swore strongly that he would achieve this promise.

'...but then what should I do?'

It was fine to make a vow to turn them back to genuine human beings, but in reality, he didn't even know how to interact with any of them.

So to recap:

The girl he had always been thankful for turned out to be a quintuplet. They reunited when he became her private tutor after she became an amazing sort of idiot. After possibly using some medicine on him, he had consumed a physical relationship with her and her sisters as well.

...He really had no idea what was going on anymore. How was this reality? Just what was this situation?

It was only when the school bell had chimed that Fuutarou realized he had been worrying about his relationship with them all morning. And in the midst of his thinking, he had also been assigned to help out with the test of courage by his class representative.

Even, now, as he studied alone his thoughts were only occupied by the Nakano sisters. His pen moved by itself with no English words, grammar, or mathematical formulas really coming into him. For the past few days, their study sessions had become a daily routine without pause with the only the midterms results showing the reward of their diligence. Thankfully, the school trip had come right after so it had given them and himself some leeway and time to rest.

Initially, as a tutor, he believed it'd be more appropriate to just have them study without worrying about anything else however such methods seemed useless for such girls who were obsessed with satisfying their sexual desires.

Thus, the free time now, was perfect for him to allow his brain to process all the tasks before him. If he thought about it thoroughly, he'd definitely be able to lead them to the right path. However, there was no sign that things would improve no matter how much time he spent thinking about a solution.

It seemed his genius brain cells were only good for tasks related to studying or maybe it was just bad at relationships other than family? He hadn't expected the day where he'd worry about how to get along with people would come but here he was.

Not to mention, just how intimate they were...

_'...Agh! I'm done with this!'_

He threw the pen he was using across the desk, exhaling deeply. That he couldn't deny he had such a relationship with those sisters was a heavy blow in Fuutarou's...would he say pride? Dignity? He wasn't sure.

Ignoring the notions of consent or consciousness for the moment, he had ended up having a physical relationship with all of them. Was he the only man in the world who had been attacked by quintuplets...in history even? Moreover, it was a one-sided thing using sleeping pills, aphrodisiac , and muscle strength.

Even back with Nino, he was hesitant to acknowledge it but now the whole set was complete. To think the location of the places ranged from the Nakano sisters' apartment, to his house, to even outdoors.

It was like a joke everyone but him could laught at. Just what kind of expression should he make when he talked to them in the future? At the time of the midterms, he had could still get fired but the situation was different now.

At least until garduation, they would all be together.

It was even worse that among them, _she_ was there. Really the worst.

Even though he turned away from such foolish acts that were unrelated to school work, such as love, Uesugi Fuutarou still had a libido.

Every day, since then, the actions he did with Nino and Yotsuba came back to his dream and every time his body reacted appropriately and got up in the morning. He didn't know the number of times he buried his face in his pillow right after thinking that _she _was part of such foolishness.

That girl's identity was still unknown. Yotsuba, who showed that photo on purpose, was his best candidate so far but the other sisters, who would murmur cryptic words, couldn't be counted out either. It didn't help that she also confessed back that time which only added to his confusion.

In the first place, he didn't even know why all of them pressed on for such a physical relationship.

In a sense, he could understand if the girl he had met before had somehow held on and evolved her feelings for him all those years ago and thus acted the way she did. It was a stretch and the reasons and motivations were still things he couldn't understand (and really didn't want to) but there was _some_ logic in it.

Then what about the remaining four? It was the first time they had met. There was no flimsy reason here.

Wait.

The more he thought about it, the more it felt like he was trying to force a square peg into a round hole. It was like putting the beautiful memory of that girl from Kyoto with the dark black events related to the Nakano sisters in a concete mixer. There was just too much or too little information.

There was just no time to think about it.

"You've been staring into space for a while now, Fuutarou-kun. What happened?"

"Are you sick?"

"Ichika...Miku..."

Fuutarou despaired, cometh Nakano sisters .

It seemed he had been too concentrated in his thoughts to notice his surroundings. Already, Ichika and Miku were sitting on both sides of him. Their distance was close as ever with their bodies fully pressed against his. He tried to move his chair away but gave up when he couldn't budge.

Well, this sort of exchange had sadly become normal.

"I said we wouldn't have any tutor sessions today."

"Of course. I came to see Fuutarou."

"Recently, we've also had fewer opportunities to meet you."

"..."

That's what she said, tilting her head as if complaining, but every morning, he found a trio of Nakano sisters waiting outside his house. On the weekdays, except when he was at home, there was a sister by his side at all times.

The only way he'd meet them more often was when they'd be exchanging "Good morning" to "Good night." Such a thing was only for family. While hsi goal was to return them to normal he wasn't going to exchange half his life for that.

"Fuutarou is alway studying."

"Oh...well, that's right."

The sisters pouted, worry in their eyes. As Fuutarou thought about how to get away, the sisters entangled their arms with his own and pressed their bodies even closer to him.

'Those sneaks!'

The feeling only described as soft fully enveloped his arm. He didn't want to admit it but the Nakano sisters' were quite healthy. Until now, he dared not to be consicous about it but he was reaffirmed of such facts once more.

These sisters, without a doubt, deliberately used these weapons when touching his body.

And today, it was more blatant than usual. The fact that the girl from the photo he carried was one of the girls he thought such suspicions of brought a pang of guilt to him. Such thoughts were ugly and shouldn't be directed to that girl and yet...

"So, what do you want?"

Hoping his poker face was intact, Fuutaoru asked their purpose on entangling him.

"Look, isn't the school trip tomorrow? We need to shop for a lot of things."

"I want to shop together with Fuutarou."

If he was being honest, Fuutarou also knew he needed to ready himself, as well, but he just didn't have the time these days.

"I don't have any money to buy anything plus I don't care for the school trip itself."

His salary actually increased so he could afford to do some shopping bu the tutor had no intention to waste any money. The School trip was just another troublesome event that Fuutarou could use to study or even plan out how to tackle this Nakano sisters problem.

Plus, he needed to make sure his mind is as ready and organized as possible for the future. He could talk to these sisters because he had been unconscious back then. If they had been Nino or Yotsuba, he would have ran away without a word.

"Don't say you're not going. I'm looking forward to go on the school trip with you, Fuutarou-kun."

"Same."

"Yeah. Hey, do you know there's a dance by the campfire on the last day."

"Plus a legend that comes with it."

"That's the first I've heard of that."

He hadn't checked his event schedule because he wasn't too interested however, even if he did, those events were ones he would have ignored. Legends were also the kind of things for girls with romance in their heads too much...or monkeys with another thing entirely.

"It seems that men and women who dance together in the finale will be connected for their whole lives."

"That's silly."

Well, that's what he thought anyways. Such legends weren't based on facts. However, when he turned to Ichika and Miku, their expressions were intensely serious.

"I also used to think the same thing as Fuutarou."

"What...you too Miku? I thought only Yotsuba would like this."

"Yes, because it's true."

"I believe it as well. After all, I have experienced first hand."

"...what?"

Her words had an eerie tone to it. The library around them had oddly become silent and, if Fuutarou had noticed, he had stopped trying to escape. Right now, his whole attention was on the word the two sisters had told him and the heavy stares they were sending him.

It felt like the same horrific dread that had crawled up his spine when he had met them all for the first time...no, this was much darker.

"I think the reason we were able to start over again was because we all were touching you at that time."

"The legend was this effective with only holding your fingers."

"If we are more deeply connected this time, we'll be more strongly tied to Fuutarou. No matter how many times you are reborn, we'll always be together with you."

"Forever."

In the end, Fuutaoru couldn't decipher their words at all. It would just be better in the future to believe that was something Yotsuba had told the rest of them.

By the way, Fuutarou had, in the end, been forced to accompany the sisters to go shopping together after Ichika threatened him with a photo she took while he was sleeping. He just did not need to be conscious that his photo was in the hands of those sisters even when he wasn't around.

* * *

**TN: Just an short exposition dump but also an explanation. Calm before the storm. I'd recommend reading both chapter 8s back to back.**

**Which to read first? It's the chicken or the egg, the head or the tail.**


	8. The Beginning of a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The original story is 五つ子強くて？ニューゲーム ****by いぶりーす****. Check em out.**

* * *

"I need you."

It had been a while since Fuutarou had dreamt of her. His past memories usually came and went but this may have been the first time he realized that this was a dream. Even though he was as conscious as one could be in a dream, it was still difficult to say what he felt about this encounter.

Especially now that he knew her true identity.

However, regardless of the present, the smile of that girl still sparkled like a golden sun. Such a fact would never change.

That same girl who picked him up and gave his heart the light and heat needed to continue moving forward.

"Let's go together."

At first, Fuutarou had refused, seeing as she was a stranger. Above all, he wanted to be alone at that time because he'd feel it'd be even more miserable if he was with someone else.

Nevertheless, she still followed him. Even after telling her to leave him alone over and over again, she continued on. At some point, he had broken down and allowed her to accompany him without complaint.

If he thought about it, that stubborn part of her who never bent had remained in all the sisters.

"Hey, Fuutarou-kun...who is this girl in your pictures?"

"Oh! Come one! Don't mess with other people's things!"

"Who is she?"

"...one of my friends."

"Why are all the pictures in here only of her?"

"It doesn't matter to you..."

"...Hmmm. I see."

Yes, that happened to. She had been curious enough to look into his camera without permission. The photos inside were the result of puberty and hormones and something he'd never want anyone to see. Of course, he had tried to hide his embarrassment with anger yet she just took it all in spades and continued to ask. She didn't seem to mind or care out of her curiosity.

"...That's right! Hey, let's go over there."

"And where is 'there'?"

"Well, we're in Kyoto, right? It should be obvious."

"Kiyomizu Temple?"

"Buu buu! The Yasui Kinpira Shrine."

"Huh? That was here too. If you want to go, then go by yourself."

"It's fine. It's fine."

He couldn't unravel the hand that wrapped around his own.

Even though he had been experienced when playing and roughhousing a bit with even girls, the feeling of warmth of her hand specifically remained in his palm all this time. He didn't really know anything about the place she mentioned. Besides Kiyomizu, all Kyoto temples and shrines looked the same to someone lik ehim.

The Yasui Kinpira Shrine was famous for one attraction which had girls crawls through the hole at the center of a stone monolith covered in charms then back through again before pinning their own amulet along with the thousands of others covering it. The belief was that crawling through the circle cut off any "unnecessary edges" latching on. He hadn't been too interested in such a thing but it did seem interesting.

After that, they bought amulets and went around other famous sightseeing spots followed by buying food and eating in different stalls. The worst was how he had been forced to take photos of everywhere he went.

At some point, Fuutarou had become fully taken in by this girl who always struck the same pose in every photo they took. Yet, he never felt discomfort as she led him around. When they were together, they both were smiling naturally.

An unforgettable school trip for two people in Kyoto.

He had walked all day long with the girl. While walking next to her, Fuutarou noticed how her shoulders were slumped down and her face started to show signs of tire. So, he decided that they needed a break and to look for a place where they could rest. While he was worries about her, he too had reached his limits.

It was when the two finally were sitting side by side on a bench that Fuutarou had realized just how tired he had become. After drinking the juice she gave him, he fell into asleep from exhaustion.

The next time he woke up, his eyes took in the image of her nearby face. Immediately realizing he had been resting on her knees, the then blonde jumped away. She asked if he was surprised and he'd just reply in anger as she smiled like a child who had pulled off some mischief.

But in his heart, he wasn't really angry. He was just trying to ignore how red his cheeks were. The close-up of her face still heavily imprinted in him.

"We're sure to meet again."

The time he had spent with her passed faster than anything he's ever done. By dusk, it was time for them to part. The person who went looking for them was said to be their father. When they separated, Fuutarou reunited with his own class and his most memorable field trip drew to a close.

Still, he'd never forget the moment right before they departed.

When she turned to him with a dazzling smile that wouldn't be defeated by the falling sunset behind her.

"No matter how far away you are, be sure, you'll always be needed. See you again, Uesugi Fuutarou-kun."

He could only watch as she waved her hand as she held her father's own.

That was the day Fuutarou decided to change.

To become a person needed by others someday.

...But, maybe "others" was just an excuse.

It wasn't such a vague thing he wanted. In truth, what he really wanted to do hasn't changed since that day.

Perhaps, he knew it himself but never wanted to admit such a thing, that he also wanted to still be needed by that girl and, for such a reason, he had been studying for the last five years.

How stupid...but then again, so was she.

* * *

"We've arrived, Uesugi-kun."

After Fuutarou woke up from Itsuki's light shakes, he opened his eyes to take in the scenery outside. Across the glass window of the car, a white blizzard was roaring across the scenery. Was it because of the cold that made it felt like his skin was freezing or was it the dream that still remained in his mind?

Immediately, consciousness returned to Fuutarou, waking him alert.

"...Itsuki? My bad. Did I fall asleep?"

"It's no problem. You did take care of Raiha-chan the whole time."

"You all really helped me out on that matter. I was truly saved."

Leaving school in a limousine, really emphasized the difference in their social rankings. He used to dislike such flashy people who would do this however he had just been saved by them.

Yesterday, Fuutarou had been forced to go with the sisters shopping. It was a hellish shopping trip where his clothes were chosen by Ichika, his underwear was chosen by Nino and Miku, and a mysterious drink bunch of energy drinks were given to him by Yotsuba and Itsuki. He had reached home exhausted, thinking the shopping trip had been for him more than the girls themselves.

It was then that he received a call from Raiha's school that she had fainted from a fever.

Ignoring his body, Fuutarou had tried to run back immediately to his home but was stopped by the Nakano sisters. As car is normally faster than foot, they arranged for the limo they used to go to school to be used. Not only that, they introduced him to a hospital run by their father where they admitted his sick sister.

"You were too worried, Fuutarou-kun. She was just diagnosed with a cold but you stayed up all night without sleeping."

"That girl is weak. It's only natural."

"It's because of that you were late in joining the School Field trip. You almost missed out."

"Well...I never intended to participate anyways."

"That's no good Uesugi-kun. Why are you hesitating when you already promised you'd go properly?'

"Just have lots of fun on the field trip! That's the best souvenir for Raiha-chan, Uesugi-san."

"Let's have a lot of fun, Fuutarou."

Fuutarou couldn't say anything especially when his beloved sister was being used as a shield. While he was honestly grateful for their help, the field trip still made him a bit uncomfortable. This was mostly because of what Miku and Ichika told him the other day. There was some sort of commotion that might happen here.

So, when he fell asleep as he saw the hands of the clock pass the departure time for their bus, Fuutarou had sighed in relief. All those sisters would be on the bus and so he could spend the next few days without worry barring Raiha's condition.

Yet, somehow, he knew it wasn't going to end like that. Giveth hope yet taketh away. There must be some goddess of destiny that was surely enjoying watching him.

Of course, Fuutarou was then dragged by his sister and his father to accompany the Nakano sisters who had somehow shown up in a limo.

"But it's too bad. We were going to play the Quintuplet game in the car like old times but couldn't because you had fallen asleep."

"Quintuplet game? What's that?"

"It's easy. You just have to guess which one is the quintuplet in question. You win once you guess the correct one."

"Seems pretty difficult to me."

Fuutarou, who couldn't distinguish between the sisters without their accessories, thought such a thing was impossible for himself. The name is cute but since it was by these sisters then there was already something creepy about it. Perhaps if you get it wrong, the body and spirit will be divided into five parts as a punishment game.

Well, not that these girls were into such occult nonsense.

"...Well then, the real game is about to begin."

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Nino's heavy words did not reach the still tired Fuutarou.

* * *

"I hope I can return home safely."

Fuutarou exhaled a long sigh as he sat in the open-air bath of the inn they were staying at.

Back then, he did promise Raiha he'd participate in the school trip especially since he was already here. Even if he felt like complaining now he'd still do his best to bring back memories to share with her.

If this was any ordinary school trip, then Fuutarou would have changed his mood and enjoyed the event as is. Sure, he couldn't study, but he couldn't say he particularly liked or disliked this kind of event.

Unfortunately, his school life had been anything but mundane. It was already the first day and he had been forced into a limousine and was now in some remote inn on the way to the actual place.

He also definitely remembered the words that Ichika told him when they arrived at the inn.

"We can only rent one room. So tonight, Fuutarou-kun will sleep in the same room with all of us."

He didn't really understand what she said at the time. To be exact, his brain refused to understand such a ominous words. If he didn't mistake it, it felt like Ichika had given him a death sentence.

If only it was that easy but reality was more ruthless. It would be the six of them trapped in a room that was only meant to hold four people. When they had been guided to the room by the innkeeper, Fuutarou's face morphed into the blank expression of a man that had reached the end of his life.

"I haven't organized my feelings yet..."

Sure he had slept in the car but he hadn't worried too much about that because Raiha had been all on his mind but now was not the case.

Fuutarou still had no idea on how to battle them.

Even a monkey would know what will happen from experience if he slept in the same room with all those five girls. No, rather, they were the monkeys here.

Without a doubt, mistakes will be made once more. It was something he couldn't overlook with his goal being to make all the Nakano sisters decent people.

If they washed it away and indulged in physical relations once more, they may actually become unsalvageable.

Those were not the kinds of smiles Fuutarou wanted in their future.

"It's really five to one, huh?"

Even the physical advantage of Fuutarou being a man was nothing compared to the powerful Yotsuba. This wasn't even taking into account the number difference between them was. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the Nakano sisters weren't _fully_ stupid. Even if he prepared his own food, they'd surely plan something beyond his imagination.

It was an overwhelmingly disadvantageous situation. It would be a slaughter. There was no way Fuutarou could overcome these odds alone.

"...but do I have to?"

A sudden idea sprang up.

"It's impossible five to one but what about four to two?"

The invincible quintuplet Pentagon seemed strong and unfallible but there was still a small "hole" that he dared to wonder was open or not...or if not, then something he could create himself.

"That's right...she's part of them."

He hadn't identified who she was yet but, maybe, it could still be the breakthrough to his situation!

* * *

"Let's do it!"

"Gah!"

Just as he came back from the bath, Fuutarou was thrown a straight ball by Nino.

"You...what are you talking about?"

"What we were talking about earlier, the quintuplet game."

Fuutarou immediately retreated to his corner of the room. He was relieved that it wasn't what he had imagined yet at the same time hated himself that he still imagined it could have been such a thing.

It seemed his mind was already poisoned. If they told him to do something, that was all he could hear. Even middle school boys who only moved according to their lower body would have purer thoughts than him.

"By the way, can I veto?"

"It's fine if you want to sleep earlier than usual."

"But while you're sleeping, we may do a prank as a punishment game to Fuutarou-kun."

"Fuutarou can sleep over here."

"I think it's still too early to sleep."

"Let's play, Uesugi-san!"

"..."

Apparently, it seemed he had no choice to participate in this Quintuplet game.

And, no doubt, he wouldn't be able to clear such a game which meant all that awaited him was still a punishment game.

What a vicious Catch-22.

But it was still too early to give up. There was still one one that remained, the hope that he always held on to since those years ago. There was no choice but to bet all on her once more.

"Fine. I get it. I'll play to pay you all back for helping me out yesterday. However, there is still one thing I want to ask before we begin."

Fuutarou gulped down his drying saliva greedily. There was no coming back from this anymore. He opened his mouth and faced all the quintuplets with a single question.

"Have any of you meet me in the past?"

He stared down each of the quintuplets with raised hands yet none of them moved.

The room turned quiet.

No one opened their mouth and five pair of blue flames locked onto Fuutarou.

This was fine. No problems yet. Such a thing was within his expectation.

"...One of you girls have surely met me before. I want to know who!"

He repeated his words as he turned his gaze from one quintuplet to the next. There was no point in hesitating here, no point for fear or dignity.

"I'm sorry I never got your name when we had first met. I get that is my fault but I still want to know who you are."

Perhaps that girl was afraid of him knowing she was completely different from that time.

If that was the case, Fuutarou made his decision on what to do. If she couldn't take a step forward, he'd just be the one to take that step closer.

"You spent about half a day with me five years ago. You may have even forgotten that you had met me. So, I'll talk about it once more to refresh those memories."

Identify her, convince her, then invite her to his side. Compared to those other four, that girl he had met was someone that he should be able to communicate with. He needed to be strong to return her to what she was in the past...and he also still needed to thank her for all this time.

Abandoning any shame, Fuutarou told the quintuplets about his encounter five years ago.

...

...

...

...

"...Hey, Fuutarou-kun, I have a question."

After his recollection, it was Ichika who spoke up first.

"What is it, Ichika?"

"What do you really think of that girl from five years ago?"

"What?"

Fuutarou titled his head at the unexpected question. If he was asked about the features, appearance, or personality, then he had no idea. For some reason, the dream he had earlier lingered in his mind but he shook his head to put it away.

"...I don't care about that right now."

"No, we want to know why you want to reunite with that girl."

After Ichika, it was Itsuki who spoke up next. Fuutarou hadn't thought it would become this troublesome.

"...Like I said earlier. She helped me out. I just want to thank her."

Well, persuading her to his side was the main goal but it wasn't a lie that he wanted to thank her. It seemed like a bad idea to lie to these sisters so he might as well tell them the truth.

Yet even so, it wasn't that easy.

"Really?"

"Huh?"

"Does Fuutarou really only want to say thank you?"

Miku pointed out with a small pout. A line of sweat flowed down Fuutarou's cheek.

Just what were these girls doing?

"There's nothing else. I have no other intentions than that."

"It's not good to lie, Uesugi-san."

"What lies are you talking about?"

"Please think carefully."

Yotsuba sang in a knowing tone. Next to her, Nino just crossed her arms.

"What do you think, Nino?"

"Haven't you always carried that picture of that girl from five years ago because you still wanted to see her again?"

"...yes."

That was true and something he couldn't deny but the way she put it like that made it kind of irritating.

"That's because I wanted to say thank you..."

"No, Fuu-kun, you've always remembered that girl. You've always thought about her and wanted to meet her once more."

That dream resurfaced in his mind.

Nino pointed at him, declaring words that cut off any self-made delusions he was projecting.

"That feeling...it's surely love!"

"Love!?"

It felt like his head had been beaten with a blunt object. Fuutarou's voice unintentionally raised from the shock.

"D-don't say anything so stupid! I've always..."

"We can see right through you, Fuutarou-kun."

"Please give up. No doubt this is love."

"That's right, Fuutarou. Haven't you recognized it yet?"

"Give up, Uesugi-san."

"It's something important for you so please don't deny it."

...what was this? Why was this happening? His original purpose was to identify her so he could bring her to his side. It was to the point where he disclosed a past he didn't want to reveal. Nevertheless, the result had the sisters more united than ever.

He wanted to strangle his past self who had made such a mistake.

"That's...I..."

He had always longed for her but it wasn't anything to that end. He just wanted to thank her for giving him the opportunity to change and say that he was needed back then. Even then, the sisters pointed out such feelings were love, insistently so. It was as if the ground beneath him had collapsed.

"...hypothetically...if I admitted what you're all saying..."

Fuutarou tried to keep his calm as he glared at the sisters' faces. He couldn't let them keep up their pace. Surely, this was a sneaky plan of those Nakano sisters to shake him up. That must be it.

Then he just didn't have to think too deeply about it. Just slowly move it all back to the main plan.

"Don't misunderstand. It's only to that girl from the past, not to any of you currently. "

"So, you still like her after all."

"Such a romantic!"

"It's a surprisingly long time for Fuutarou."

"It's wonderful that Uesugi-san has thought of that girl for so long."

"If both of your feelings are mutual, you'd have no choice but to get married."

"...yes, yes. That's all fine. So, please answer me honestly after..."

Fuutarou had finally raised a white flag in the merciless hounding the quintuplets but he still couldn't afford to let his guard down. Honestly, it felt impossible right now. He had reached his limit. Even though he felt negative about having physical relations with all the sisters, that he would admit was he in love with her who was part of such things felt like too much information for his head.

Like a punctured tire, all power was lost from Fuutarou's body. His butt hit the floor and his head bowed down to the futon below, eyes covered by his bangs.

"Sorry, I've loved you...even until now."

It was right after he confessed such words that a person wrapped his head with both arms and gently hugged him.

"...Maybe, it was you, Ichika?"

The smile Ichika showed him resonated with the one he knew in his memories. For a moment, an illusion of the girl in his memories overlapped with Ichika's own image before him.

"Yes, that's right, Fuutarou-kun."

"So it's you..."

It was hard to believe. He didn't think it was Ichika. While he still had somewhat failed, tension finally released from his body. For now, this was the first achievement he had towards his goal. The rest would follow if he could persuade Ichika now that he knew her true identity.

"Ichika, can I talk with you for a-"

"Hold on there, Ichika!"

As Fuutarou tried to move to the next stage of his plan, his attempt was blocked out by Nino's angry yell.

"What is it, Nino? Even though it's our long-awaited reunion..."

"It's sly that you're the only one!"

"Yeah, Ichika!"

"That's unfair!"

"Sorry, sorry. It was something of a joke. I know, okay. Everything is equally divided into five."

"Then please don't do such things."

"Wait, wait, what are you all talking about!?"

It sounded too ridiculous a joke. Was Ichika really lying that on being the girl he knew? So the real one was...

"Isn't it faster to look at the photo than to explain with words?"

It was Nino who offered an answer to a confused Fuutarou. Then just as she pointed out, he hurriedly scrambled to his bag and took out his student notebook. When he finally pulled it out, the tutor flipped to the last page where the photo from the past should have been folded neatly, hidden behind his past self.

Yet, when his eyes finally landed on the the back, her image was the one on top.

_'No...no, no, no! This isn't the picture I had! It's been replaced! When did this happen? The last time I checked the picture I was with Miku or was it Itsuki?"_

His heart beat gradually increased, the drumming getting louder and louder as he stared at what should have not been. The picture itself looked to be vibrating, almost alive, or that was just how much his hands were trembling. He could barely see the cold sweat dripping down onto the picture form his forehead.

This was wrong.

Even if she was in the same pose as usual, it was definitely different from the one he had taken. The place was definitely different from the one in the photo he had long since impressed in his heart.

This was wrong.

With shaking hands, Fuutarou took out the terrifying photo and slowly opened the folded half.

"Ahhhh!"

With a loud scream, Fuutarou dropped the unfolded photo which fell on the futon below.

On one half was the girl Fuutarou knew in his memories smiling with one hand raised in a V.

And, in the other half, was the image of his past self sleeping in the bench surrounded by four more of her, also smiling with their hands raised in peace signs.

"...she's...so she...she was five people?"

**This was definitely wrong.**

"...you finally realized the truth? I'm happy. Now, let's go back to the main topic."

Before he had noticed, Fuutarou had become surrounded by the Nakano sisters.

All of them had the same long flowing hair form his memory, as if the girl in the photo had grown up.

"...Surprised?" It's a wig..."

"...We made sure to prepare for today..."

"...to turn back to those past days..."

"...and be able to enjoy a full-fledged quintuplet game..."

"...Can you do it?..."

He tried to get out of the room but his legs couldn't move and remained frozen. Fuutarou could only stare wide-eyed at the five indistinguishable illusions before him. They all held the same face, blinked at the same time, shared the same breaths, wore the same burning blue eyes that were all directed to him.

"...Fuutarou-kun said he loved us..."

"...so it's going to be okay..."

"...You'll be able to guess..."

"...because you have love..."

"...So you'll surely find each of us..."

He tried to speak but his throat was too dry or perhaps no words could express the horror found from the situation before him.

"...The rules are easy..."

"...we'll each have a turn and play with Fuutarou-kun one-by-one..."

"...Fuutaro-kun wins if he guesses right..."

"...but if you're wrong..."

"...we'll just keep repeating until you're correct..."

If he thought about it, when he had asked about the game earlier that day, they had only explained the conditions for winning but no conditions for losing. Was there anything more unreasonable than a game without losing?

In other words, the game would loop until Fuutarou wins. From the beginning, there was no plans for the punishment game he had been trying to avoid because of a simple reason.

The moment he joined the game, they had already won.

"""""...Now then, let's begin..."""""

The longest night of Uesugi Fuutarou's life had just begun.

* * *

**TN: When I first read this, I thought "Hey, this is a more rapey Loop-de-loop." And then I hit this chapter, and I realized, this was not the fun LdL I had wanted to write. This was a level above. This reached levels of crazy I didn't believe. This is...**

**This is the Zenith, the highest point, that could be the end of the climb or the beginning of the descent.**

**I, personally, find Nadir more interesting but I will admit this is what really drew me in. Buckle up, the Quintuplet Game arc begins here. This was also written around March which means the true identity of the Kyoto girl was a long way of from being revealed.**


End file.
